Après la mort encore la mort
by reve d'ailleurs
Summary: Ulquiorra est mort. Enfin encore plus mort qu'il ne l'ai déjà. Mais que va t-il lui arriver, après tout il a peut être pas commit de crime de son vivant, comprendre son vrai vivant, il avait peut être juste des regrets.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent a Tite Kubo, mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Note :** Bonjour à vous lecteurs je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les très certainement innombrable fautes d'orthographe, non s'il vous plaît ne fuyez pas en courant je promet de faire le plus attention possible. Mais n'étant naturellement pas douée du tout … Bref j'espère quand même que mon histoire vous plaira, c'est ma première alors soyez sympas. Bonne lecture !

**Note 2 :** Concernant l'histoire maintenant je tiens à préciser pour éviter tout mal entendu ce sera un yaoi, alors si vous n'aimez pas bha logique lisez pas. Cette fic commence au milieu du tome 41, faites attention si vous ne l'avez pas lu. Je ne pense pas que la fic contienne beaucoup d'autre spoil mais je garantie rien. Voilà ! Pour ceux qui continue encore une fois bonne lecture.

* * *

_Après la mort … encore la mort_

-Hors de question de gagner comme ça ! hurla Kurosaki

-Tsst. Jusqu'au bout tu n'auras jamais fait ce que je voulais. Dire que vous aviez finalement éveillé un peu mon intérêt. As tu peur de moi femme ? demandai-je en me tournant vers celle qui fût ma prisonnière.

-Non. dit-elle sans le moindre doute.

-Ah bon …

Je restais perplexe face à cette réponse que voulait elle dire que signifiait cette main tendue vers moi, en une sorte de dernier appel, d' au revoir. Sa y est je crois comprendre ce qu'elle me tends dans cette main, c'est de ça dont elle me parlais sans cesse, dont ils me parlaient sans cesse. Dans cette main tendue vers moi se trouve un cœur.

Ça y est je me sens partir j'ai atteint le point de non retour. Mon corps à disparu, je meurs … une nouvelle fois …


	2. Chapter 1

**Note :** Tous ce que j'ai dit au premier chapitre et toujours valable. Bonne lecture.

* * *

C'est bizarre, je ne me rappelle de rien. J'ai dû m'évanouir, enfin c'est la seule explication logique au faite que je sois en train d'embrasser la terre en ce moment même.

Je tentai de bouger mais n'y parvint pas mon corps était si lourd, je me sentais terriblement faible.

Quelle est cette drôle de sensation, pourquoi ai je l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne m'étais suis pas considéré comme faible.

Soudain je me sentis soulevé dans les airs, mais pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas ? Qui m'as collé un corps aussi faible et pathétique. Quelques minutes plus tard mon corps entrait un contact avec une surface bien mois dur que le sol de tout à l'heure et sans vraiment réfléchir je m'endormis comme une masse.

Quand je me réveilla, j'eus instinctivement un mouvement de recul devant le visage qui se tenait devant moi.

-Calme toi je ne te veux aucun mal ! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, c'est vrai quoi, on as pas idée de s'évanouir comme ça au beau milieu de la rue.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé. dis je en me levant pour partir.

-Seulement je ne fis pas un pas qu'il dû me rattraper m'évitant ainsi de dire bonjour au sol une nouvelle fois.

-T'es persévérant comme mec toi. Laisse moi deviner tu viens de mourir. Mais oui bien ! S'extasia t-il en haussant sensiblement le volume sonore, me détruisant la moitié de mes capacités auditive par la même occasion.

-J'aurai dû le voir plus tôt tu viens de mourir ça explique beaucoup de chose. Je serai toi je ne bougerais pas pendant quelque temps histoire de m'habituer.

-Hum. Répondis je en le laissant me recoucher. De toute façon je n'avait pas la force de me débattre.

-T'es pas très causant toi. Au faite je m'appelle Raven et toi ?

-Ulquiorra.

Ce nom était sortis tout seul de ma bouche, comme mû par sa propre volonté. Sûrement le dernier vestige de mon ancienne vie. La seule chose qui me rattache encore à ce que j'étais avant. Enfin si ce que ce Raven a raconté et vrai et que je suis … mort. Ce qui est très bizarre à pensé.

-Rra … Iorra … Ulquiorra !

-Hum. lançai-je en relevant la tête

-Tu m'as fait peur triple buse ! Tu répondais plus.

-Hum …

-Non quand on inquiète un ami on lui répond pas « hum » mais « pardon » aller essayes. M'encouragea t-il

-D'accord dès que je croise un de mes amis je tente. Répondis je d'un ton neutre espérant qu'il me laisse tranquille après ça. Peine perdue cet homme est pire qu'une tique.

-Euh ... ça s'était méchant Ulquiorra.

Voyant que je commençais à piquer du nez il m'ordonna de dormir. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, en un rien de temps je sombrai à nouveaux dans les bras de Morphée. Cette fois je fus réveillé par un bonne odeur. Je commençais à m'agiter dans le lit. Quand une chose me frappa je bougeais normalement ce qui était presque un exploit quand on repense qu' hier je ne pouvais pas faire deux pas sans tomber dans les choux. Je parvint même à me lever. Je suis trop fort. Oui bon je sais tout le monde fait ça tous les jours mais quand même. Alors que j'allais franchir la porte, quelqu'un l'ouvrit à la volée et elle atterrit dans le nez ce qui eut pour effet de me recoucher immédiatement. A croire que le monde c'est ligué contre moi pour m'obliger à rester couché.

-Au pardon, pardon je suis désolé je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière la porte ! s'excusa Raven très embête.

C'est de moi ou il a le dont d'énoncé des évidences, j'espère bien qu'il aurait pas ouvert la porte s'il avait su que j'étais derrière, il m'aurait dit le contraire je lui en aurais fait baver. Raven m'aida à me relever, j'ai dit que j'allais mieux pas que j'étais totalement en remis. Après mon retour en position debout, Raven m'installa à une sorte de table où nous mangeâmes tranquillement et j'appris même que mon hôte savait se taire alléluia !

Soudain nous entendîmes un énorme bruit venant de l'extérieur nous nous précipitâmes dehors … plus précisément Raven se précipita et moi je marchais doucement jusqu'à la porte.

Ce que je vis alors me rappela vaguement quelque chose. Des hommes en noir, il y en avait partout mais qui étaient ils ? Pourquoi me disait ils quelque chose ? Je me décidais à arrêter de penser, cela ne faisait qu'empirer mon mal de crâne déjà bien conséquent. Quand certains des hommes en noirs furent projetés en l'air par un énorme monstre. Il se rapprochait inexorablement de nous. Raven c'était interposé entre lui et moi voulant certainement me protéger. C'était idiot il n'avait aucune chance, j'avais raison il fut également balayé. Je m'attendais à être envoyé valser aussi, mais rien ne vînt étrange je fixai mes deux yeux verts sur la chose pour essayer de comprendre. Le monstre se décida à parler :

-On se s'rai pas déjà vu quequ'par ?

-Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que je m'en souviendrais si j'avais déjà croisé un truc pareil, qu'il se fit découper en deux par la lame d'un sabre. Le manieur se tourna alors vers moi :

-Mais t'es suicidaire ou quoi ? Tu vois un hollow et tu trouves rien de mieux à faire que de tailler la discute avec lui.

-Hum … répondis je cette ce n'est pas parce que je n'avait pas envie de parler mais tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Soudain une jeune femme à l'opulente poitrine fit son apparition.

-Je suis là Taïcho.

-Tu es en retard Matsumoto. Répondit le sabreur

-Je suis désolée, mais...

Je me désintéressai de la conversation, qui menaçait d'être longue, préférant détaillé mon sauveur, ça me fait mal de dire ça. Il était un peu plus grand que moi, les cheveux blancs en bataille et des yeux verts turquoise magnifique. Holà qu'est ce que je raconte moi. Je vais aller voir Raven pour m'éloigner du danger que représente cette homme. Arrivai sur le lieu de son atterrissage, je le vis en train de se faire soigner par un de ces hommes en noirs. Je m'approchai de façon à dévoiler ma présence.

-Oh ! Ulquiorra je suis content que tu ailles bien. me répondit il avec son grand sourire habituel

-Pourquoi ? demandai je

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'es tu interposé ? C'était stupide et inutile. Tu le sais très bien.

-Pour la première fois que je le connais, je sais ça fait pas très longtemps, je le vit perdre son sourire.

-Mais Ulquiorra, j'ai fait ça parce que nous sommes amis.

-Tu mens. lançai je platement. Tu ne me connais pas et tu prétends être mon ami ? Risible !

-Mais Ulquiorra, pourquoi tu dit ça ? C'est sûr qu'avec une attitude pareil tu n'auras jamais beaucoup d'ami.

-Je ne veux pas d'ami ! Je ne suis pas fait pour avoir des amis ! Il me l'interdit ! hurlai je comme dans un état second

-Ulquiorra ! il avait hurlé pour me sortir de mes pensés

-Ulquiorra. Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Qui te l'interdit ? reprit il plus calme.

-Je ne sais pas . avouai je honteux de m'être ainsi emporté sans savoir pourquoi.

Quelques minutes plus tard sur ordre de l'homme aux cheveux de neige, tous les hommes en noirs disparurent, nous laissant seuls au milieu du champs de bataille. Ce fût Raven, le premier qui bougea il m'entraîna à l'intérieur de sa petite maison. Il semblait ne pas me tenir rigueur de l'incident survenus plus tôt. Je lui en fus très reconnaissant. Bien plus tard alors que nous dînions si l'on puis dire, il m'avait expliqué dans l'après midi que nous étions au rukongaï dans le 78eme district précisément, il n'étais donc pas très riche, j'osai enfin lui poser la question qui me taraudais l'esprit.

-Raven ?

-Oui. répondit il en manquant de s'étouffer, il n'a pas l'habitude de m'entendre engager une conversation.

-Qui étaient ils ?

-Je me disais aussi qu'il y avais un truc bizarre tu pouvais pas lançais un conversation et être clair en même temps. C'est trop pour toi. Donc qui « ils » ?

-Les hommes en noirs.

-Ah ! Eux ce sont des shinigamis. Des âmes avec des pouvoirs spéciaux. Ils sont trop géniaux je te le dis plus tard je serai aussi un shinigami.

-Hum …

-Quoi tu me crois pas ?! s'énerva t-il

-Et lui c'était qui ? Demandai je pas le moins du monde intéressait par son futur

-Je t'ai dit d'être clair, qui « lui » ?

-L'homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux turquoise.

-Ah lui. C'est Toshiro Hitsugaya, l'actuel capitaine de la dixième division. Il paraît que c'est un génie. On dit qu'il avait l'apparence d'un enfant quand il est devenu capitaine, même au moment de la guerre contre Aizen il ressemblait à un môme. Tu te rends compte ?

-Aizen.

Pourquoi ce nom me semblait il si familier, si douloureux.

-Ulquiorra recommences pas !

-Quoi ?

-A être dans la lune. Je disais donc il y a 20 ans il ressemblait encore a un enfant.

-20 ans … tu crois que j' était vivant à cette époque ?

-Bien sûr à moins que tu sois un ancien hollow ! plaisanta t-il. Par contre il est possible que tu sois mort à cette époque.

-Hum … dis je en relevant la tête lui signifiant ainsi mon intérêt.

-Bha ouais, à cause de ses manipulation bizarre Aizen a tué plein d'âme dans le monde des humain, créant une grosse affluence à la soul society. Les shinigamis ont donc dû rétablir les niveaux. -Seulement cela a partiellement bloqué les échanges d'âme avec le monde des vivants. Tu as donc pus mourir il y a 20 ans et n'arrivait que maintenant au rukongaï.

-Hum …

Durant une bonne partie de la soirée Raven continua de m'expliquer la vie à la soul society, le monde des shinigamis le sereitei. Jusqu'à ce que pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la fatigue des événements de la journée ne se fasse sentir et nous entraîne dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

* * *

_À suivre … _

voilà le premier chapitre est bouclé n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et remarque avec une review mais ne soyez pas trop méchants d'accord.

Ouais y' a que moi qui est le droit de la faire pleurer ! Niark

tais toi après ils vont te croire à bientôt j'espère.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note :** comme d'habitude

* * *

Lorsque je me suis réveillé se matin là, je me trouvait par terre dans ce qui servait de cuisine à Raven. En parlant de lui il ne se trouvais pas loin de moi, encore endormi, il était roulé en boule sur le côté, on aurai dit un gros chat … un gros chat … gros chat … ça m'énerve j'en ai marre de me rappeler de rien. Il y a pleine de petite chose qui me dise vaguement quelque chose mais impossible de savoir quoi, ce qui est particulièrement rageant.

-Tu fais quoi ?

A force de gesticuler dans tous les sens j'avais fini par le réveiller. Bon tant pis on repassera pour le petit moment de calme.

-Je pense. répondis je de mon éternel ton las.

-Sérieusement, tu sais faire ça toi ?

Ne comprenant pas la pseudo blague je répondis le plus sérieusement du monde que oui, sans comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'exceptionnel là dedans. Raven me regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit avant de se mettre à exploser de rire. Cependant il retrouva très rapidement sont sérieux, afin de me demander ce que s'était en pointant mon torse du doigt. Ne voyant pas de quoi il voulait parler, je baissais les yeux vers l'endroit en question. Mon kimono avait glissé pendant la nuit laissant entrevoir mon épaule et la partie gauche de mon torse totalement blanc, à l'exception d'un quatre noir écrit en style gothique sur mon pectoral.

-Alors c'est quoi ? redemanda t-il après que j'eus fini mon inspection.

-Un tatouage, ça se voit il me semble. répondis je en étant le plus froid possible tentant par là de masquer mon ignorance.

-J'ai vu merci, mais que représente t-il. Ne me dit pas un quatre ça aussi j'ai remarqué.

-Je ne sais pas.

Nous étions donc en plein débat philosophique, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me dépêchai de remettre en place mon kimono, je suis pudique moi, avant d'aller ouvrir. Oubliant au passage que je n'étais pas chez moi. En ouvrant la porte je tombai nez à nez avec la femme à grosse poitrine de l'autre fois. Que faisait elle là ? Quand soudain j'entendis râler derrière elle, c'est alors qu'elle se décala me permettant ainsi de voir l'homme aux yeux bien trop dangereux pour ma santé, non je rectifie en y réfléchissant bien il en entièrement trop dangereux pour ma personne.

-Matsumoto, rappelle moi pourquoi alors que nous étions en mission je me retrouve à faire le tour du rukongaï pour aller voir une personne que je connaît même pas. Demanda t-il en soufflant

-Mais parce que je voulais voir la personne dont Taïcho me parles tout le … le regard glacier qu'il lui lança la persuada de modifier sa phrase

-Dont Taïcho a sauver la vie.

Il parut satisfait de cette fin, je ne voit pas en quoi l'autre phrase était mal, c'est normal, dans les rapports, de parler des gens qu'on a sauvés non ? Soudain le capitaine, j'ai bien retenu le cour de Raven faut dire que quand j'écoutais pas il répétait donc je l'écoutais dans le but de le faire taire plus vite, je suis pas sur que ça est marché d'ailleurs, je disais … a oui le capitaine se tourna vers moi et … se crispa légèrement certes mais se crispa quand même. C'est le moment que choisi Raven pour se manifester ce qui se traduisit par un hurlement. Je crus vaguement comprendre qu'il parlait de trop bien, capitaine, vice capitaine … puis je perdis l'audition en espérant que se ne soit que temporaire. Parfois je me demandes quand même si Raven est vraiment un homme ou si il est une fan girl déguisée.

Après avoir reprit son calme il demanda plus sérieusement :

-C'est pas que je suis pas content de vous recevoir mais que faites vous là ?

Il était pas là y cinq minutes ou quoi ? Ils viennent de le dire ils vérifient que tout le monde et toujours vivant, enfin je crois.

Après s'être tout fait réexpliquer ils leur proposa de venir boire un verre, la jeune femme accepta vigoureusement, sous le regard hargneux de son supérieur.

-Vous ne pouvez rien dire Taïcho. protesta t-elle

-Et pourquoi je te pris ? demanda t' il sans décolérer

-Cela fais très précisément dix minute que je ne suis plus en service. Argua t-elle très fière.

Hitsugaya, réfléchie avant de baisser les bras las.

-Tu a raison nous sommes samedi, tu ne travaille que jusqu'à 10h.

-Yataa ! Saké ! hurla t-elle en s'asseyant à la table à côté je Raven, à moins que se ne sois à côté des bouteilles.

Le capitaine s'assit également, il prit la place juste en face de sa vice capitaine de façon à la fusiller du regard plus facilement. Ce qui le lui fit cependant ni chaud ni froid.

-Vous restez capitaine? demanda la femme

-Oui, si je veux que tu sois un peu près opérationnelle demain j'ai intérêt à te surveiller.

-Dîtes plutôt que vous cherchez une excuse pour …

-MATSUMOTO ! hurla t-il la coupant dans son élan.

Je pris donc place à côté du capitaine et fis comme d'habitude … rien. Je me contentai de rester là et d'écouter en évitant soigneusement, les yeux trop turquoise.

Ils restèrent donc avec nous une bonne partie de l'après midi, jusqu'à ce que les deux alcooliques aient fini le saké en faite. Puis le capitaine prit sa lieutenant sous le bras pour partir, au grand dame des ivrognes qui s'appelaient à coup de: Matsu-nee chan et de Ravenounet aux fortes odeurs d'alcool.

Le lendemain Raven ne fit que dormir. Tentant tant bien que mal, plutôt mal en faite, de faire passer sa gueule de bois. Pendant ce temps je m'ennuyai fortement moi. Je décidai donc de faire un petit tour dans le coin. Faut dire que je suis pas beaucoup sortis ces dernier temps. Une fois, une seule et unique fois, et j'ai failli me faire tuer … Finalement c'est peut être pas une très bonne idée de sortir. Mais si je reste c'est moi qui fais un meurtre ! Je n'en peut plus de gémissement de Raven. C'est décidé je sort ! Je commençai donc à me promener dans le quartier, tous les regards convergeaient vers moi. Certains me regardaient avec méfiance, d'autre avec peur ou encore avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Tous chuchotaient sur mon passage. Les même mots revenaient dans toutes les bouches. La même phrase tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, le même mot revenait toujours. Alors que je m'éloignais n'étant plus sûr de pouvoir rester de marbre face à lui, ce mot, je percutai quelqu'un de plein fouet. Ce qui me fit atterrir un peu plus loin sur mon derrière bien douloureux. L'homme en face de moi les prononça alors, à haute voix, ces quelques mots qui me faisaient si mal.

-Alors comme ça c'est toi le nouveau jouet de Raven. Tu crois qu'il fera quoi si j'abîme un peu sa propriété. dit il en rigolant

Mais je ne voyais déjà plus, je ne l'entendais plus. J'étais loin, très loin de là.

-Sa propriété … murmurai je

-Oui ma petite, c'est ce que j'ai dit, c'est bien tu sais parler ! Se moqua t-il de son rire gras

-Je ne suis pas sa propriété ! Je ne veux plus ! J'ai compris ce qu'étais un cœur ! Je ne veux plus que le mien sois enchaîné ! hurlai je ne comprenant pas moi même le sens de mes paroles.

Que m'arrivait il ? Encore un de ces sentiments de déjà vécus, juste un sentiments mais pas le flash, encore. M'empêchant toujours de comprendre. Je ne me souvenais toujours pas ! Que m'était il arrivé, pourquoi est ce que je réagissais comme cela !

Ma crise eut au moins l'effet de faire légèrement reculer mes assaillant. Cependant ils reprirent bien vite leurs esprits. L'un des hommes qui venaient de se rapprocher prit la parole en s'adressant à son chef :

-Laisse tomber, tu vois bien qu'il l'a déjà rendu totalement fou.

-Depuis quand tu m' donne des ordres, sale chien. cracha t-il acerbe

La brute se rapprocha de moi je ne m'en rendit même pas compte. J'étais bien trop plongé dans mes pensés. Je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsqu'il me souleva par les cheveux pour me porter au niveau de son visage. Je sentis la désagréable odeur de son haleine, elle me donnait envie de vomir, cette envie s'amplifia lorsqu'il parla.

-Alors mon mignon, c'est lui qui t'as dit de faire semblant d'être fou. C'est ce cher Raven-sama. Toute sa haine transparaissait dans sa voix.

Il continua à parler mais je ne l'entendis pas, mon cerveaux avait cessé de fonctionner après le sama. Tout à coup, la pression sur mes cheveux se fit moins forte, puis disparut totalement. Me laissant mollement retomber sur le sol. Je n'entendis pas le bruit du combat que Raven venait d'engager, je ne vis pas les corps tomber autours de lui tous vivants seulement inconscient. Je ne vis pas son visage tâché de sang, je ne le vis pas s'approcher de moi. Je ne vis que cette main, cette main tendue vers moi, comme un appel. S'en fus trop pour moi, je ne pus plus le supporter. Je repoussai cette main, et m' enfuit en courant. J'avais envie de pleurer mais rien ne vînt. Une seule chose occupait mon esprit, non pas une chose une couleur, le turquoise.

* * *

_A suivre … _

j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours, je pense surtout à toi Yowai mikomi-chan. Comme je ne peut pas envoyer de PM puisque je suis nouvelle je te répond là. C'est le 3eme chap que je post aujourd'hui, je profite de mon inspiration tant que je l'ai, donc j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi ta review m'as faite extrêmement plaisir. J'avais une petite baisse de régime mais quand je l'ai lue je me suis dis aller un peu de nerf. Donc voilà merci beaucoup et j'espère te revoir dans mes review. Gros bisous !

Ouais je suis d'accord, avec l'autre. Merci beaucoup !

Tais toi ! Le dédoublement.


	4. Chapter 3

**Note :** Encore et toujours la même chose.

* * *

Je m'arrêtai de courir à proximité d'une rivière, l'eau y étais si claire que mon reflet s'y voyait nettement. Je pouvais y voir mes yeux si verts et si vides. Ne dit on pas que les yeux sont une fenêtre sur l'âme, un reflet du cœur ? Je vois les yeux de Raven changeant d'expression au fil de ses réflexions, les miens en sont incapable. Je revois ces yeux turquoise, exprimant bien des choses et je les envie. J'aimerai qu'il m'appartiennent, qu'ils ne s'exprime que pour moi. Quelle pensé bien égoïste.

* * *

Plus loin dans le rukongaï

-Merde ! Ulquiorra ! grogna Raven

-Il faut que je le retrouve mais tout seul j'y arriverai pas !

Il se mit donc à courir dans la direction opposé à celle que venait de prendre Ulquiorra. Arrivé devant le mur d'enceint, il profita de l'ouverture créée, pour un shinigami roux au sabre démesuré, afin de pénétré dans le sereitei. Le roux lui hurla après mais il n'en avait cure. Il devait la trouver le plus vite possible. Soudain il pilla comme un fou il était arrivé. Il entra dans dans les locaux de la division en face de lui. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Fallait il l'arrêter ? Était ce un invasion d'âmes errantes, comme il y a 20 ans ? Il parvint devant le bureau du capitaine, et sans réfléchir il entra. Les deux occupants de la pièce le regardèrent surpris. Il ne leur laissa cependant pas le temps de poser des questions.

-Ulquiorra a disparut il faut que vous m'aidiez à le retrouver.

Sans perdre une minute l'homme et la femme se levèrent.

-Vous aussi Taïcho ?

-Bien sûr, plus nous serons nombreux plus vite nous le retrouverons.

Cette réponse fit sourire la jeune femme. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la dixième division le plus rapidement possible. Toshiro se retint d'utiliser le shunpô, sachant pertinemment que sinon Raven ne pourrait pas suivre. Une fois arrivée au lieu de l'incident le plus haut gradé ne posa même pas de question sur les corps étendus au sol ! Les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent :

-Par où ?

Raven comprit immédiatement de quoi voulait parler le plus si petit que ça capitaine. Il lui indiqua donc la direction prise plus tôt par son ami, et le capitaine sans fut alors sans dire un mot. Raven et Matsumoto prirent chacun une direction et partirent également. A grand renfort de shunpô, Toshiro arriva très rapidement au lieu où Ulquiorra s'était arrêté. Il le regarda quelque instant, il était plongé dans ses pensés, à tel point qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

* * *

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai rapidement pour rencontrer deux yeux turquoise. Il était là, il se tenait devant moi, il me regardait droit dans les yeux m'empêchant ainsi de détourner la tête. Je voulais parler, lui dire d'arrêter, de ne plus me fixer avec cette lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux. Mais rien ne sortit, je restai là à le regarder sans bouger. C'est lui qui fit le premier pas, il s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur une pierre légèrement plus basse que la mienne. Il enleva ses chaussures pour plonger ses pieds dans l'eau en contrebas. De là où je me trouvais je ne voyais pas ses yeux, juste le haut de sa crinière blanche, si j'avais voulu j'aurais pu y passer la main. Mais que m'arrivais t-il depuis quand est ce que je pensais à des choses aussi étranges. Je ne rappelle pas avoir déjà ressentie ce genre de chose, mais bon ça ne veux rien dire quand on est amnésique. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi lorsque mes pensés dérivaient de la sorte l'image d'une main tendue s'impose à mon esprit, est ce à cause d'elle que je ressent ces choses ?

Durant toute la durée de mon introspection mental, Toshiro ne bougea pas, ne parla pas, il attendit tout simplement. Je lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant. Quand il sentit que j'étais près à parler, il fit le premier pas, ayant compris que de moi même je ne le ferai pas et il lâcha un seul et unique mot, qui pourtant me posa énormément de problèmes :

-Pourquoi ?

Voilà c'était dit le mot qui résumé mon état d'esprit avait fait surface. Je tournai la tête de son côté, il avait levé les yeux de façon à me regarder. Je répondit la seule chose que mes lèvres purent formuler :

-Pour lui échapper.

-A qui ? demanda t-il inquiet

-A la douleur du passé.

Soudain son expression s'assombrit, elle oscillait entre tristesse et regret. Du regret pourquoi ? L'explication ne sauta aux yeux quand de la colère teinta ses iris. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir m'aider, il était en colère contre son impuissance. C'en fut trop pour moi, je fis ce que je voulais faire depuis que j'avais croisé se regard si différent du mien. Je me penchai jusqu'à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Prenant conscience de mon geste je voulus me reculer et partir, je ne voulais pas affronter son regard choqué, voir dégoûté. Je désirais voir des dizaines d'émotions dans ses yeux, mais pas celles là. Cependant c'était trop tard j'avais tout gâché parce que je n'avais pas pu résister, parce que j'était faible. Je commençai donc à me reculer en évitant soigneusement son regard. Cependant une poigne forte m'en empêcha. Non, je ne pouvais pas m'être trompé a ce point ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas me forcer à regarder cette expression de dégoût ! Je fermais les yeux le plus fort possible, tout t'en me débattant, espérant ainsi me défaire de son emprise. Peine perdue, il était bien plus fort que moi. J'allais renoncer quand je sentis une douce pression sur mes lèvres. Il m'embrassait à son tour, je ne bougeai plus ne voulant pas perturber se moment. Quand enfin il me relâcha il me dit :

-Tu es calmé ?

J'aurai dû m'en douter, il n'avait fait ça que dans l'unique but que j'arrête de me débattre.

-Tu as fait ça pour me calmer ? Demandai je espérant, en mon fort intérieur, une réponse négative.

Réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'ai fais parce ça que j'en avais envie, et comme tu m'avais embrassé avant je pensait que toi aussi. Je suis désolé si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il commença à s'éloigner en me disant de le suivre afin que nous puissions retrouver les autres. Je le sentais, si je ne disais rien maintenant je le perdrai pour toujours. Je perdrai la seule chose qui coloré mon existence, qui la coloré de cette si belle couleur turquoise. Les mots sortir de ma bouche sans même que je prennent la peine d'y réfléchir :

-J'en avais envie. Recommences.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, en à peine une seconde il partait de nouveau à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Ce baiser nous laissa quelque peu essoufflé, mais nous jugeâmes qu'il était grand temps de retrouver les autres. Ils s'étaient suffisamment inquiétés. Nous retournâmes donc au lieu où tout avait commencé. Les corps jusque là inanimés commençaient justement à se relever. J'eus un instinctif mouvement de recul en voyant le chef se relever. Mouvement qui n'échappa pas à mon capitaine.

-Toi ! Hurla le chef en s'approchant dangereusement de moi. Tout est de ta faute ! Tu as appelé toi pote pour qu'ils nous dérouille, tu vas le payé !

Alors qu'il se jeter sur moi Hitsugaya s'interposa révélant ainsi sa présence. Il avait toujours son uniforme sur le dos, et par conséquence son haori marqué du numéro dix. Ce que mon agresseur ne loupa pas.

-Il vas quoi ? Demanda Toshiro faisant mine de ne pas avoir compris

-Tsss. T'as de la chance minus. cracha le voyou en fuyant très courageusement.

Toshiro lança alors un sort de kido afin de signaler notre position aux deux zouaves. Matsumoto fut la première à arriver très vite suivi d'un Raven soufflant comme un bœuf. Ce dernier se reprit pourtant étonnement vite quand il me vit puisqu'il me sauta littéralement au cou, le problème étant qu'il était plus grand que moi. Il me percuta donc violemment la mâchoire, sous le coup je fus projeté en arrière, Raven étalé sur moi de tout son long. Autant dire que cela ne plu pas à tout le monde. Surtout pas à un capitaine aux cheveux blancs, qui se retint difficilement d'attraper la sangsue par la peau des fesses pour la jeter plus loin. Ce qui fis d'ailleurs bien rire sa vice capitaine ayant repairé le changement d'état d'esprit de son supérieur. Raven toujours aussi intelligent, lui ne compris rien et se contenta de dire en se relevant et en m'aidant a le faire :

-C'est fou ça y a vraiment plus de saison. De la glace en plein mois d'août.

Cette réflexion amena un soupir exaspération à franchir les lèvres du haut gradé. C'en fut trop pour moi, j'éclatai de rire. Enfin j'éclatai, disons qu'un petit rire franchi le seuil de ma bouche. Ce fut, néanmoins, suffisant pour que tous se tournent vers moi les yeux ronds comme des billes de loto. Ce qui me tira un deuxième gloussement.

Quand il furent remis de leurs surprise, nous retournâmes tous chez Raven. Matsumoto voulu s'incruster pour boire un verre, mais à son grand désarroi, son capitaine refusa, et oui les semaines ne se composent pas uniquement de samedis. Ils repartirent donc à leur division après que les deux alcooliques aient réussi à soutiré au pauvres capitaine la promesse qu'ils reviendraient boire un coup dans pas trop longtemps, le lendemain par exemple. Alors qu'ils allaient partir Toshiro profita du fait que Raven et Matsumoto se soient éloignés pour parler du meilleur saké, ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas être d'accord, pour se pencher au niveau de mon oreille et me demander avec un ton particulièrement caressant :

-Tu voudras bien me refaire entendre ton rire ?

Si je n'avais pas étais moi, j'aurai très certainement rougi jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. Mais heureusement je suis moi, je me contentai donc de lui répondre sur le même ton :

-Tu n'aura qu'à me faire rire, si tu veux l'entendre à nouveau.

Cette phrase sonnait plus comme une invitation à poursuivre notre relation, qu'une demande de blague. Il sembla le comprendre puisqu'il me répondit :

-J'en prends note, pour la prochaine fois. il insista bien sur la fin de sa phrase.

Puis les deux shinigamis partirent. Mais j'étais heureux même si je savais, de part les histoire de Raven, que les relations entre un shinigami et un habitant du rukongaï étaient rare et difficiles, je voulais essayer, me jeter dans cette histoire, m'y accrocher comme à une bouée qui me sortirait de mon passé aux relents douloureux. Mais plus que tout c'est à ce capitaine que je voulais m'accrocher, à mon capitaine. Non, je me trompe, je ne veux pas m'y accrocher j'y suis déjà. Je suis désespérément accroché au capitaine de la dixième division Toshiro Hitsugaya.

_A suivre … _

S'il vous plaît des reviews pour me faire plaisir ?

Soyez gentils, je suis gentille moi.

Non !

Tais toi, autre moi on ne t'as pas sonné. Oubliez le et laissez moi des reviews. Merci.


	5. Chapter 4

**Note :** Je suis vraiment obligé d'en mettre une à chaque fois pour dire la même chose ? Oui, ah bon. Donc toujours pareil, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, dès qu'il le pouvait Toshiro venait me voir, emmenant parfois Matsumoto. Enfin disons plutôt qu'elle s'invitait elle même pour boire un coup avec Raven. J'avais tentais plusieurs fois de demander à Raven pourquoi ces hommes s'en était prit à moi en disant que je lui appartenais. Il ne voulais jamais m'expliquer disant que le passais devait rester là où il était. La seule fois où il me répondit se fut pour dire que les idiots qui m'avait attaqué étaient jaloux de notre amitié. Je n'insistai plus cela ne servait à rien de toute manière. Je décidai donc d'arrêter d'y penser il m'en parlerait quand il se jugerait près, je n'était rien pour le forcer à me répondre.

Un jour alors que je me promenais dans le quartier avec lui, j'avais arrêté de sortir seul c'est trop mauvais pour mon intégrité physique et mental, nous nous retrouvâmes nez à nez avec Matsumoto. Elle devait faire la tournée des bars avec ses amis puisqu'elle n'était pas seule. En effet elle était accompagné de trois hommes. L'un d'eux portait ses cheveux rouges attaché en queue de cheval haute, il y avait également un blond avec une mèche, ainsi qu'un brun tatoué.

-Salut les gars. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda t-elle

-Je te rappelle que nous habitons ici. Ce serai plutôt à nous de te poser la question. répliqua Raven ayant fait fonctionner son cerveaux pour la première fois depuis que je le connais.

-Bha, on fait la tournée des bars avec les potes. Nos Taïchos nous ont laissés libres pour la journée à cause d'une réunion. répondit elle aux anges.

-Ouais pour une fois. Au faite, salut moi c'est Renji, le blond c'est Kira , le tatoué c'est Hisagi et je présente pas Matsumoto je crois que vous la connaissaient déjà. présenta l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

-Ravis ! Moi c'est Raven et le mec à l'air continuellement triste c'est Ulquiorra.

-Enchanté. répondirent le brun et le blond

-Hum … dis je

-Je trouve que tu exagères Raven. C'est vrai quoi il a pas l'air triste quand le Taï …

Je coupai Matsumoto avant qu'elle ne parle trop.

-Matsumoto as tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Dieu bénisse sont cerveaux abîmé par un trop plein d'alcool, cette question suffit à lui faire oublier sa précédente phrase.

-Ah oui, bien sûr ! J'allais oublier. dit elle en me tendant un élastique à cheveux.

-Merci. dis je en m'attachant les cheveux.

En effet, depuis que je me trouvais au rukongaï, ces derniers avaient beaucoup poussé. Il paraît que c'est normal au début. Je me refusais cependant à les coupés, malgré les suppliques de Raven qui en avait marre de me voir remettre mes cheveux en place toutes les deux minutes. Mais j'avais décidé de changer de coupe pour m'éloigner encore un peu de mon passé désagréable, enfin je suppose. J'espère quand même que cette pousse va se calmer assez rapidement.

-Mais, c'est mon élastique ! Cria Renji

-C'est bon fait en pas tout un plat. Tu t'en était même pas rendu compte. Et puis t'en à d'autres. T'as vu ta salle de bain ? Pire que celle d'une fille !

-C'est pas une raison ! Attends t'as dit quoi sur ma salle de bain ?

Cette scène fit bien rire Raven, Kira et Hisagi. Moi, je trouvais que c'était pas mal de bruit pour pas grand chose. Je m'en désintéressai donc, préférant observer les alentours. C'est alors que je la vis, une chauve souris. J'étais captivé. Je ne pouvais pas regarder ailleurs. Elle m'appelait. Non ce n'était pas elle qui m'appelait. C'est moi qui la réclamais. Mon corps la demandait, comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de moi. Comme une pièce du puzzle qu'est mon cœur, une pièce que j'aurai enfin retrouvée. Puis une vois se fit entendre. Elle ne provenait pas de la chauve souris, elle sortait de moi, de mon cœur. Plus rien d'autre ne m'atteignait, je ne me rendais plus compte de rien. Je ne voyais plus qu'une immense caverne et la chauve souris. Elle se tenait devant moi, me toisant de toute sa hauteur. Elle me dépassait bien de plusieurs têtes, pourtant étrangement je me sentais bien. J'étais persuadé qu'elle ne me voulait pas de mal. Puis elle parla, du moins elle ouvrit le gueule, aucun son n'en sorti, aucun bruit ne parvint à mes oreilles. Soudain elle déplia ses ailes gigantesques et les agita de façon à décoller. Le souffle provoqué par ses battements faillit me projeter au sol. Je tentai de la rappeler, je voulais qu'elle reste. Elle ne m'écouta pas et s'en fut dans l'obscurité.

-Baisses ton reiatsu Ulquiorra !

Ce hurlement me tira de cet étrange songe. C'était Matsumoto qui avait crié.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de reiatsu. dit elle, surprise

Kira et Hisagi acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement, pendant que Renji aidé Raven à ce relevé, bien qu'il n'ai pas perdu conscience la brusque monté d'énergie spirituelle l'avait mis à genoux.

-Ulquiorra je crois que tu vas devoir aller à l'école des shinigami. me dit alors Raven légèrement essoufflé.

-Pourquoi ? fut ma seule question.

-Mais t'es bête ou quoi ?! cria Renji

-Laisse Renji, faut qu'il se remette du choque il doit être un peu déboussolé. tempéra Kira

-Ouais toute cette énergie libérée d'un coup pour une première fois ça doit faire beaucoup quand même. expliqua Hisagi

-Je vais bien, et je n'irai pas. continuai je

-Je vous le disais, il est idiot !

-Venant de toi Renji, ça passe plus pour un compliment. Babouin. répliqua Matsumoto

Raven pris Ulquiorra à part pour lui expliquer la situation. Il devait absolument apprendre à ce maîtriser s'il ne voulait pas tuer des gens par inadvertance. De plus c'était une chance unique de se sortir de la misère du rukongaï et de rejoindre Toshiro. Cet argument sembla faire plus d'effet que les autres bizarrement.

-Et puis je viendrai avec toi. assura Raven

-Hum …

-Prends pas cet air surpris. Pourquoi tu crois que je me suis pas évanouie tout à l'heure ? J'ai assez de reiatsu pour devenir shinigami. Alors tu décide quoi ?

-D'accord.

-Yataaa ! hurla Raven. Je vais devenir shinigami !

C'est ainsi que le lendemain je me retrouvai entrain de faire la queue, un Raven surexcité à côté de moi. C'est fou le monde qui voulait devenir shinigami. C'est fou le monde qui se faisait jeter et qui ne deviendrait pas shinigami. C'est bizarre de pensé que Toshiro à dû passer par là lui aussi et que maintenant c'est l'un des capitaine les plus forts et aussi le plus beau de tout. Bien sur que je suis totalement impartial. Quelques heures plus tard, se fut notre tour Raven et moi nous nous retrouvâmes devant un bureau, où un shinigami profondément blasé nous fit remplir un questionnaire, je bloqué sur le nom. Que marqué ? Je ne me souvenais plus du mien. Raven me vient alors en aide avant que le shinigami ne se pose des questions :

-Bha vas y frangin, dit que t'as honte de moi ! Si tu veux pas écrire ton nom je vais le faire pour toi. Et voilà.

C'est ainsi que je devint Ulquiorra Keisui. Une fois les documents remplient, le shinigami nous dirigea vers une salle un peu plus loin. Deux shinigami nous y attendaient, nous devions effectuer les prochains tests séparément. Je lançai un regard que Raven compris apeuré, pour les autres mon expression ne changeait pas. Il tenta de convaincre les deux autres de nous laisser passer les tests ensemble mais ils refusèrent tout net. Nous furent donc séparés. A mon plus grand étonnement tous se passa très bien, on ne me demanda pas de renseignements personnels, seulement de faire quelques exercice de base de maîtrise de la pression spirituelle. J'avais bien ce sentiment de déjà vu, mais je ne fit pas de crise. Je n'allait pas m'en plaindre. Une fois les tests finis je rejoins Raven dans une autre salle où nous apprîmes que nous avions réussit tous les tests haut la main, ce qui était très étonnement tant cela était rare. Nous reçûmes nos uniformes et on nous expliqua que nous prendrions les cours dans un semaine à 8h00 et que si nous étions en retard, doué ou pas, nous devrions tout recommencer l'année prochaine.

Nous rentrâmes donc à la maison. Bien sûr nous ne passâmes pas du tout inaperçu dans le quartier, faut dire que Raven sauté partout et non pas sûr tous faut pas se planter. Deux jours, Matsumoto et toute sa clique vinrent demander des nouvelles et quand ils apprirent que nous avions été pris ils voulurent fêter ça à coup de saké. Ils avaient déjà prévus de se bourrer ça leur donnaient juste une excuse. Je dû donc me trimbaler avec un Raven ivre mort sur le dos tout le trajet du retour, dommage que je puisse plus faire de sonido. Rah encore un de ces trucs du passé que je comprends pas c'est quoi le sonido ?! Bon je réfléchirai à sa plus tard, là je veux dormir. Puis ce fut au tour de Toshiro de venir nous félicité. Il avait prit un jour de congés rien que pour moi. Autant dire que j'avais étais surpris quant à moitié endormis, j'avais ouvert la porte sur un Toshiro dans un magnifique kimono bleu. Mon premier reflex fut de me pincer. Aïe j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort, mais il est trop beau, enfin encore plus beau que d'habitude. Tout cet émoi intérieur se traduisit par un :

-Bonjour.

Et oui je suis un grand timide. Puis Raven se leva et … me mis à la porte ne disant que j'avais la permission de minuit. Je ne compris d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce qui fit bien rire Toshiro avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à m'expliquer. Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Cependant je passai une agréable journée en compagnie de mon capitaine. Je pu admirer ses orbes turquoise passai par une myriade d'émotions mais l'amour dominé toujours. La fin de journée arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Tu comme la fin de semaine.

_A suivre … _

et voilà le chapitre est finis j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

A toi surtout mon amie traumatisée

des reviews, des reviews ! Soyez sympas quoi les reviews ça vous coûte rien et ça me fait très très plaisir.

A bientôt j'espère !


	6. Chapter 5

**Note :** encore et toujours pareil que d'habitude.

* * *

Nous étions maintenant devant un immense bâtiment, dans une cour tout aussi immense. Raven et moi nous nous trouvions au milieu d'une foule positionné sur trois rangées. Les shinigamis nous appelèrent alors afin de former des classes en fonction de nos résultats à l'examen d'entré. C'est là que tout ce compliqua Raven était doué certes, mais il disait lui même que je l'était bien plus. Cependant je ne me voyais absolument pas faire ma scolarité sans lui ! Si jamais je faisais une crise j'aurai l'air fin à gueuler sur les profs des phrases que je ne comprends pas moi même. C'est sur à mon premier souvenir, si je puis dire, je passe pour le fou. Donc il faut que Raven soit avec moi, sois pour empêcher que j'ai l'aire fou, ou, dans le pire des cas faire semblant d'être fou avec moi. Soudain je fut appelé.

-Ulquiorra Keisui, classe 1A.

-T'inquiète Ulqui' je te rejoins. m'assura Raven avec un grand sourire

Je lui lançai alors un regard signifiant : t'as plutôt intérêt et comment tu m'as appelé là ! Ce qui le fit rire.

Plusieurs autre futurs shinigamis furent appelé en fonctions de leur moyenne. Puis vint le nom que j'attendais depuis longtemps … euh non pas Toshiro, lui je l'attend pas je l'ai déjà. Ne baves pas Ulquiorra. Donc, je disais Raven fut appelé. Il voulu se jeter dans mes bras, seulement à cause de son air supérieur, je pris la décision de me décaler afin qu'il s'étale de tout son long. Je n'avait cependant pas vu la jeune femme derrière moi. Il s'étala donc de tout son long, certes, mais sur la fille qui n'avait strictement rien demandé. Le hasard fit même très mal les choses, puisqu'il atterrit la tête entre les deux seins de la pauvre victime qui prit une teinte rouge très prononcée. Raven se reprit rapidement, et l'aida à se relevée mais c'était trop tard il était le pervers de la classe.

Après cette magnifique entrée en matière, nous partîmes tous pour rejoindre notre classe.

* * *

Comme le veux la tradition, quelques semaines après la rentrée des classes les capitaines de divisions vinrent se présenter eux et leur divisions aux étudiants. Nous eûmes donc droit à un magnifique discours de la part du capitaine général, au simple formalité de la part du capitaine Soi Fon de la deuxième, au moment de celui de la troisième il y eu une foule de chuchotements. En effet le capitaine aux long cheveux bouclés devant moi faisait parti du groupe des Vizards donc Raven m'avait parlé. Le Taïcho continua cependant de parler imperturbable. Le calme revint rapidement avec l'apparition de la capitaine de la quatrième division. Celle ci expliqua le fonctionnement de la division médicale. Puis vint le tour du capitaine de cinquième Shinji Hirako, les murmures revinrent à la charge. Je me désintéressait du discours de toutes ces personnes, moi un seul capitaine m'intéressait et je l'avait déjà. Quand le tour de la dixième arriva, je me reconcentrais sur les capitaines. Ce changement d'attitudes n'échappa pas a certains élèves de ma classe. En effet, je n'étais pas très populaire. J'étais le garçon très réservé et doué qui plaît aux filles mais pas aux garçons. Ils décidèrent donc de me pousser afin que je tombe juste devant les capitaines. Toshiro qui avait remarqué le manège des deux gus dans mon dos, se décala de manière imperceptible, juste assez pour que je lui tombe dans les bras et non par terre. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se produisit.

-Et bien, on dirait que certaines personnes ont décidé d'attiré l'attention sur toi. Peut être veulent ils te mettre en valeur parce que tu est particulièrement fort ? Demanda t-il en regardant mes deux camarades

-Euh … que répondre à ça

-Tu ne sais pas. Et si nous leur demandions ?

Les responsable de ma chute pâlirent à vu d'œil devant cette proposition. Ils furent sauvés extrémiste par l'intervention du capitaine général.

-Allons Hitsugaya Taïcho, ne vous emportez pas. Personne n'a été blessé, ni vous, ni ce jeune homme. C'est le principal.

-Vous avez raison commandant. répondit le capitaine aux cheveux de neige en me lâchant, en effet il me tenait depuis tout à l'heure.

Le reste de la séance présentation se déroula bien. Les perturbateur ne bougèrent plus d'un cils tellement le regard glacier posé sur eux les effrayés. Nous retournâmes tous dans nos dortoirs respectifs n'ayant pas cours le reste de la journée. Je pris donc la direction de la chambre que je partageais avec Raven. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise lorsque je vit Toshiro assit sur mon lit.

-Ah Ulqui' comment tu vas ? Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Si on ne compte pas la réunion de tout à l'heure alors je me suis dit que je pourrai passer te voir après. Mais si je dérange je m'en vais.

-Tu ne me déranges pas. répondis je toujours aussi platement.

Il doit vraiment m'aimer pour rester avec moi alors que je peux pas dire plus de trois phrases à la suite.

-Heu pourquoi lui tu lui lance pas le regard de la mort quand il t'appelle Ulqui' ? demanda Raven

-Parce que lui je l'aime. c'est fut je peu dire « je t'aime » avec le même ton que « je veux des spaghettis » je suis trop fort

Après cette magnifique réponse de ma part Mon capitaine s'approcha pour m'embrasser. Mon colocataire ne dû pas apprécier de tenir la chandelle puis qu'il sortit de la chambre, non sans raller un peu ce ne serai pas Raven sinon, mais il affichait quand même un grand sourire lorsqu'il ferma la porte. Tiens, elle était ouverte ? Bha c'est pas très grave. Je passais donc une très agréable après midi, jusqu'à ce que Raven se rappelle t' à mon bon souvenir.

-Bon les tourtereaux c'est pas tout ça mais nous on doit descendre manger.

-J'arrive. dis je

Après un dernier bisou, bha oui on vas pas se sauter dessus comme des malades avec Raven devant la porte, Toshiro s'éclipsa par la fenêtre en un coup de shunpô.

Quelques semaines plus tard, lors d'un de nos cour d'histoire le professeur décida d'aborder avec nous le sujet des arrancars et de la guerre contre Aizen. Aizen se nom me laissait un goût âpre dans la bouche mais comme d'habitude j'étais incapable de dire pourquoi.

-Bien donc aujourd'hui nous allons parler des arrancars. Quelqu'un sait de quoi il s'agit ?

-Oui, moi monsieur. Se sont des monstres à mi chemin entre le hollow et le shinigami. Répondit un de mes « camarade »

-Un peu de respect je te pris, tu en croiserais un il te réduirait en charpie. De plus nos capitaine Vizards sont dans le même cas mais en inversement.

-Pardon sensei.

Non mais c'est vrai ça il dit ça mais il a jamais vu d'arrancars de sa vie lui. Pourquoi ça me mets en colère qu'il est dit ça ? Moi non plus j'en ai jamais vu de ma vie. Le professeur continua son cour, il nous apprit qu'il y avait des grades chez les arrancars. En gros il y avait les fraccions et les il prononça une phrase qui me fit me raidir imperceptiblement, les espadas avaient tatoué sur le corps un nombre compris entre un et dix. Un étant le plus puissant des arrancars et dix le plus faibles. Raven me regarda il avait certainement pensé à la même chose que moi, mon tatouage. Non ce n'était pas possible simple coïncidence. Puis le sensei entreprit de nous montré les photos de ces personnes.

-Très bien commençons par le dixième : Yammy Riyalgo. Il fut battu par la combinaison des force des capitaines Kuchiki et Zaraki.

Pourquoi je suis presque, je dit bien presque triste qu'il soit mort ?

-Le neuvième : Aaroniero Arurueri tué par Kuchiki Rukia.

Tss il était nul de toute façon il n'avait pas ça place parmi nous. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi.

-Huitième :Szayel Aporro Grantz vaincu par le capitaine Kurotsuchi après avoir tenu en échec le vice capitaine Abarai et le quincy Ishida.

Sans commentaire …

-Septième: Zommari Leroux abattu par le capitaine Kuchiki.

Mais c'est une vrai hécatombe ma parole.

-Sixième : Grimmjow Jaggerjack après avoir était bien amoché par le vice capitaine Kurosaki, shinigami suppléant à l'époque, il survivra. Il est travail maintenant en collaboration avec nous pour la préservation des mouvement d'âmes.

C'en fut trop pour moi.

-Quoi ?! Ce sale chaton arrogant est encore vivant !

-Keisui ! Je vous prierai de ne pas interrompre mon cours avec des exclamation inutiles.

-Euh oui … pardon. dis je en me rasseyant

Pendant que le cours continuait le murmures allèrent bon train. Jonglant entre les « il se gène pas lui », les « t'as vu il en parle comme si il le connaissait le sixième et il croit qu'on va le croire » et les « pathétique près à tout pour se faire remarquer ». je pris sur moi pour me pas tous les réduire en bouillie et ça Raven l'avait bien remarqué mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le cours se termina normalement, je retins mes commentaires surtout lorsque le prof parla du numéro quatre apparemment il n'aurai pas de photo de ce dernier, mais il était très puissant. Les seules personnes a savoir à quoi il ressemblait serai une humaine du nom d' Orihime Inoue et le vice capitaine Kurosaki. Ensuite vint l cours de kendo j'étais très doué dans cette discipline d'après le professeur c'est comme si j'avais des années d'expérience derrière moi. Raven aussi se débrouillait bien nous faisions d'ailleurs beaucoup d'entraînement ensemble de part ce fait. Les autres de notre classe partaient bien trop vite au tapis. Je tiens cependant à précisé que c'est toujours moi qui gagnais. Cependant aujourd'hui j'étais de très mauvaise humeur à cause de mon sentiment de déjà vu que j'avais ressentie durant tout le cour précèdent. Mon premier partenaire en fit d'ailleurs les frais. Il me chercha un peu en me rappelant les événement précédent, en temps normal j'aurai laissais coulé, mais là se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. C'est ainsi que mon reiatsu monta en flèche et que mon adversaire se retrouva très vite par terre dans un état lamentable. Mon reiatsu était tel que même le sensei avait du mal à se tenir debout. Raven était le seul à encore pouvoir se déplacer, il parvint difficilement jusqu'à moi ma pression spirituelle se renforçant autour de lui à chacun de ses pas.

-Ulqui' baisse ta pression spirituelle où tu vas tous nous tuer !

Cette phrase eu le don de me sortir de ma folie passagère. Non je ne voulais pas le perdre, les autres je m'en moques qu'ils meurent si cela leur chante, mais pas lui ! Mais pression spirituelle s'effondra d'un coup et ma corps la suivie. Je me retrouvai donc au sol inconscient.

* * *

_A suivre …_

bon voilà un autre chap pour mon âme sœur d'esprit et son contrôle. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Si c'est le cas laissez une review, certains auteur font du chantage tant de review sinon pas de chap. moi je ferai pas ça je pense mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je n'aime pas les reviews. Donc si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à ce chap c'est bien que mon histoire vous plaît au moins un petit peu. S'il vous plaît pensez à moi je demande pas grand chose juste un peu de considération. Voilà c'est tout à la prochaine j'épère.


	7. Chapter 6

**Note :** toujours pareil, c'est lassant de se répéter tout le temps. Désolé pour le retard de publication j' ai eu quelque petits ennuies personnel mais c'est réglé … enfin j'espère. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillai dans un lit blanc, dans une pièce au plafond blanc et oh surprise aux murs blancs. Cette blancheur m'apprit que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie. Le Raven pire qu'un lion en cage, usant le parquet à force de tourner en rond, m'informa du fait que je devais y être depuis un certain temps déjà. Je m'assit dans mon lit de façon à faire remarquer au lion que j'étais réveillé.

-Ulquiorra ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Non mais t'es pas bien de jouer avec ta pression spirituelle comme ça ! Attends un peu que Toshiro l'apprenne !

-Ne hurle pas. dis je la tête douloureuse

-Oups … pardon. Mais bon tu l'as mérité. Qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? T'as faillis tous nous tuer.

-Il m'as énervé. Je l'ai pas fait exprès.

-Mouais. Bon, dans tous les cas si tu vas mieux lèves toi. Le principal veux te voir.

Je ne répondis pas, je me contentai de me lever et suivis Raven jusqu'au bureau du principal. Arrivé devant la porte, je frappais deux coups brefs.

-Entrez. me répondis une voix venant de l'intérieur.

Alors que Raven s'apprêtait à me suivre, il fut stoppé par la voix. J'entrais donc seul dans la pièce.

-Assis toi. m'ordonna la voix qui était celle du principal

Je m'exécutai donc.

-Tu sais que tu sois pistonné c'est une chose, surtout que tu as le niveau pour intégrés l'académie. Mais, capitaine ou pas je ne tolérerai pas que tu mettes en péril la vie de mes élèves et de mes professeurs.

-De quoi parlez vous ? Demandai je légèrement inquiet

-De ça. dit il d'un ton dégoutté en jetant une enveloppe devant moi.

Je la pris et l'ouvris. Si je n'étais pas l'une des personnes les plus inexpressives du monde, j'aurai certainement poussé une exclamation de pure surprise. En effet, je tenais dans mes mains des photos, je les reconnus immédiatement, elles avaient été prises quelque temps plus tôt. Au moment de la présentation des divisions. Dessus on pouvait me voir embrasser Toshiro. Où plutôt, on voyait mon dos dans les bras de Toshiro. Je fus coupé dans mes délibérations mentales « que voit on sur ces photos » par la magnifique voix de mon principal.

-C'est bon, tu vois maintenant ? me railla t-il

-Hum … il en faut plus pour me perturber, extérieurement j'entends

-Bien maintenant que nous parlons des mêmes choses, je tiens à dire que je ne tolère jamais ce genre de comportement abjecte ! cracha t-il

-Je n'ai rien dit car c'était un capitaine sur la photo, mais cette fois c'en est trop.

Ah je vois c'est donc un homophobe doublé d'un trouillard.

-Tu perturbes les cours et en plus tu as ce genre d'activité. J'ai donc décidé de te renvoyer de mon académie.

-Vous ne pouvez pas. annonçais je platement. J'ai lu le règlement de l'académie vous ne pouvez renvoyer un élève de cette école parce qu'il ne maîtrise pas sa pression spirituelle. A moins que votre décision ne soit motivée pour un autre raison.

Je me levai et m'apprêtai à partir, sans un mot, j'avais déjà explosé mon crédit de parole pour les semaines à venir. Je fus cependant stoppé devant la porte par mon cher principal, remit de la surprise concernant la démolition de sa décision.

-Attends. Certes tu sais que je ne peux pas te renvoyé. Mais ce n'est pas grave puisque c'est toi qui vas partir.

Je me retournai à demi vers lui, prouvant ainsi mon attention.

-Oui, réfléchis il serai dommage que le capitaine commandant reçoive ces phots. Cela serai fâcheux pour la carrière de ton cher capitaine. Dommage il était promis à un bel avenir.

Qu 'il me menace moi, c'est une chose mais qu'il tente d'attendre Toshiro à travers moi ! Tout ça parce qu'il est étroit d'esprit !

-Le sereitei n'est pas comme vous. Il y a bien des homophobes mais, là bas les gens sont beaucoup plus ouverts que vous. Comme vous le dîtes si bien le capitaine Hitsugaya est un capitaine et je ne pense pas que le capitaine Yamamoto se prive de l'un de ses meilleur éléments pour vous faire plaisir. Surtout pour des motifs comme les vôtres.

-A cause de cela peut être pas, mais, tu n'est pas très apprécié dans ta classe et tous tes camarades ne réfléchissent pas autant que toi. crois tu qu'il me serai difficile de trouver des élèves prêts à témoigner que le capitaine de la dixième division les a menacés voir plus si besoin est. Toi qui est si intelligent crois tu qu'il puisse se relever de ça, tout capitaine qu'il soit ?

Piégé, j'étais piégé ! Si je ne quittais pas l'académie Toshiro allait en souffrir, je ne pouvais pas permettre que cela arrive. Il m'avait accepté tel que je suis, sans chercher à me changer. Mais maintenant il était temps que je cesse d'être égoïste. Je devais le lâcher. Oui c'est ça je le ralentis. Non. c'est pire que cela. Néfaste. Je lui suis néfaste. T'en que je serai à ses côtés on pourra se servir de moi pour l'attendre. Il est temps que je m'assume. Pour ça je dois rendre l'appareil à mon … non, au capitaine Hitsugaya.

Je décrispai le poing, je l'avais fermés instinctivement pendant mes réflexions.

-Très bien j'accepte. Vous avez gagné. Je quitte l'académie.

Ces mots me brûlèrent la bouche. Il me firent bien plus mal que le rire tonitruant du principal. Ce qui me fit le plus mal, fut néanmoins le sens caché de ces quelques mots. Ils étaient la preuve de mon amour pour le capitaine Hitsugaya. La preuve de mon abandon. J'avais perdu, oui mais quoi ? Le droit de rester à l'école ? Oui, mais quoi d'autre ? Mes illusions bien sûr. Celles qui me disaient qu'avec Toshiro je pourrai surmonter mon passé, m'en défaire totalement, qu'il était assez fort pour les supporter. Naïf que je suis. Personne ne peut être assez fort pour le supporter, pour me supporter. Si je reste avec lui, je le détruirai à coup sûr. Je le détruirai car c'est ma nature. Je suis le néant. Le vide peut être comblé, le néant détruit de sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien. D'où me viennent ces idées ? De mon passé. Que veulent elles dire ? Je ne sais pas, elles font juste parties de moi.

Comme un automate je sortis du bureau. Je ne fis pas attention à Raven qui marchait à côté de moi. Ses questions restèrent sans réponse. Non pas que je ne voulais pas lui répondre, je ne les entendaient tout simplement pas.

arrivé à ma chambre, je commençai à ranger mes affaires. C'en fut trop pour Raven qui me prit par les épaules et me secoua pour me sortir de mon mutisme. Je finis même par tout lui raconté. Tout dans les moindre détails : les photos, les menaces …

-Je vais lui faire la peau. décida t-il à la fin

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Après tout c'est moi qui est voulu partir. Ne détruit pas ton avenir pour moi.

Je pris mon sac et son contenant et partis de la pièce qui fut, pendant une courte période, ma chambre. Je ne fis pas attention aux personnes qui me dévisageaient et murmuraient sur mon passage. Après tout j'avais l'habitude. Une fois dehors je fus rattrapé par Raven qui me dit de retourner chez lui. J'acceptai, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute manière je n'avais nul part ailleurs où aller. Cela me rendait tout de même heureux qu'il me le propose. Silencieusement je parcourus la distance me séparant de mon logement. J'évitais consciencieusement de penser à une certaine personne aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, ça m'étais bien trop douloureux. J'espérai simplement qu'avec le temps cette douleur s'en irait. Je savais que c'était impossible. Tant que je vivrais, je serai hanté par cette magnifique couleur turquoise. Et, au fond ai je vraiment envie que cette blessure se referme ? Bien sûr que non ! Quand elle se refermera ce sera définitivement la fin, la fin de mes douces illusions, mais je ne veux pas y renoncer. Du moins pas totalement …

Quelques semaines passèrent. Raven rentrait le week end, il me racontait ce qu'il faisait en cours, il m'apprenait les techniques qu'il y voyait. Contre toutes attentes je les maîtrisaient bien mieux et bien plus vite que lui.

-Avoues, tu triches Ulquiorra. bougonna t-il

-Non, je dois déjà savoir faire toutes ces techniques de base c'est tout.

-Ouais, et tu les as apprises où ? Hein.

-Je ne sais pas. répondis je en me détournant pour ranger mon sabre d'entraînement, dernier vestige de mon passage à l'académie.

Un jour cependant le sujet que je voulais absolument éviter d'aborder fut amené sur le tapis.

-Ulquiorra ? m'appela Raven

-Hum ?

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-A quel sujet ? Demandai je faisant mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait

-Joues pas au con. Je parle de toi et de Toshiro. J'ai appris que pour l'instant il est dans le monde des humains, mais il va finir par revenir. A ce moment là que comptes tu faire ?

-Rien. Je ne ferai rien.

-Alors tu as renoncé à ton idée stupide de le laisser tomber ! s'exclama t-il fou de joie

-Non. cette idée n'est pas stupide elle est inévitable. Je ne veux pas lui causer de problèmes, or temps que je serai avec lui, des gens comme le principal pourront se servir de moi contre lui.

-Mais enf …

-Tais toi. de toute façon cela ne te concerne en rien. Saches cependant que si tu te mêles de cette histoire je ne te pardonnerai pas.

En disant cela je ne mettais pas rendu compte que j'avais augmenté ma pression spirituelle, donnant un côté bien plus menaçant à mes paroles. Je finis par me calmer et sortis de la maison affin de prendre l'air. C'est alors que je la revis, la grande chauve souris, elle était là dans cette grotte sous la pluie. Oui il pleuvait dans la grotte. Il pleuvait ici de grosses gouttes comme les larmes qui me montent aux yeux quand je pense à qui montent mais ne coulent pas. puis la chauve souris ouvris la gueule sur le silence, encore. Elle la referma et la rouvrit. J'entendis ses paroles cette fois.

-Quand tu auras fait la paix dans ton cœur, laisser partir ton passé et arrêter cette pluie tu pourras entendre mon nom.

-Mais que …

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, elle était déjà partie et moi revenu. Et là, je les vis les deux couleurs qui pour moi allaient le mieux ensemble, mais quand je redoutais plus que tout. Le blanc et le turquoise. Il était là, devant moi.

* * *

_A suivre … _

Et voilà le 6 eme chap est finis. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. J'avais assez d'idées mais j'ai peiné à les organisées pour former un chapitre cohérent alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. Spécial remontant pour mon âme sœur d'esprit et son contrôle. A plus j'espère.

Reviews s'il vous plaît.


	8. Chapter 7

Note : je suis toujours pas la propriétaire de bleach … remarque vaut peut être mieux … Mais l'histoire est encore à moi ! Et j'en suis fière !

Euh … cette partie contient un tout pitit riquiqui pitit bout de lemon. Je le signalerais vous n'êtes pas obligés de le lire. En faite je vous encourage à ne pas le lire car n'en ayant jamais ecrit avant j'ai peur du résultat. Alors soyez indulgent siouplaît !

* * *

Le moment que je redouté tant était enfin arrivé. La confrontation allait commencé.

C'est lui qui fit le premier pas, ignorant tout de ma sombre décision.

-Ulquiorra ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir. Je suis désolé de pas être venu te voir avant mais j'étais en mission sur terre alors …

-Je sais. le coupai je brusquement, je voulais qu'il parte s'il restait trop longtemps j'allais craquer. Pour son bien il devait partir.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Ulqui tu est fach...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! j'avais hurlé cette phrase malgré moi.

Le voir être si gentil avec moi après tout le tort que je lui est causé me rends malade. Je me déteste encore plus pour ça. quand je le vois là devant moi, l'incompréhension brillant au fond de ses yeux. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me jeter dans ses bras. Seulement si je fait cela tout sera perdu et ils auront gagné. Qui ils ? Les principaux bien sûr. Tous ces gens méprisables qui n'hésiteraient pas à se servir de moi contre lui.

Alors que je réfléchissais Toshiro s'approcha de moi. Instinctivement je me reculais.

-Ulquiorra regarde moi. Me demanda t-il en tentant de me saisir le menton pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux

Je me dérobai à sa main si je le regardais, il en serai fini de moi.

-Ne me touche pas. lui ordonnai je

-Pourquoi ? Que t'arrive t-il ? Ai je fais quelque chose de mal ?

-Pars. Je ne veux plus te voir.

-Mais enfin Ulquiorra que t'es t-il arrivais ? Si je t'es fais du mal je t'en pris excuse moi.

S'en fut trop le voir rejeter la faute sur lui alors que c'était moi qui étais en tort. S'en fut trop et elle coula. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais parti de l'académie une seule et unique larme coula. Traçant son terrible chemin sur mon pâle visage. Laissant derrière elle un profond sillon de peine. Cependant se tracé me paraissais si familier qu'il ne me dérangea pas. mais pour la personne en face de moi cette seule larme fut pire qu'un poignard. Je pus voir son visage prendre un mine d'une tristesse incomparable.

-Alors ces quelque mois passais avec moi ont été si insupportables pour toi que ma simple vue te fais pleurer ? Bien je m'excuse d'avoir pensé que tu étais heureux avec moi. Désolé d'avoir été aussi égoïste.

Comment peut il dire ça ? Comment ose t-il tu prendre sur lui encore une fois !

-Tais toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Arrêtes de toujours tout prendre sur toi ! Tu n'as rien fait ! C'est moi j'ai été naïf et égoïste en pensant pouvoir te garder pour moi. Alors maintenant part je ne veux plus te causais du tort. lançai je en me retournant pour partir

-Mais que raconte tu ? Je ne comprends rien Ulquiorra. Explique toi .

-Je parles du principal ! Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise !

Après avoir crier cette phrase je partis en courant. Toshiro allais me suivre mais il fut intercepté avant par Raven.

-Laisse tu devrais apprendre toute l'histoire avant de partir à sa recherche.

-Raven, mais pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui m'explique ?

-Parce que ça lui fais trop mal. Aller écoutes bien je ne répéterais pas, je risque ma vie en te parlant. Ulquiorra a juré de me tuer si je me mêlais de cette histoire, mais je peut pas le regarder ce détruire comme ça.

Partir je devais partir. M'éloigner de lui le plus possible. Oui ça fait mal, oui ça me détruit mais ce m'est pas grave du moment qu'à la fin lui n'as rien. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle m'apparut une nouvelle fois. Elle était là devant moi dans toute sa splendeur, ses immenses ailes déployés. C'est sans réfléchir que je me jetais contre elle et la serais dans mes bras. J'en avis besoin, j'avais besoin de sentir la chaleur d'un autre être contre moi. Mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant, un si court instant et elle se dégagea de mon emprise.

-Tant que tu n'entendra pas mon nom nous ne pourront rester ensemble longtemps. Écoutes simplement mon dernier conseil. Rappel toi de ses yeux quand tu lui as dit ne plus vouloir le voir.

-Mais enfin de quoi parle tu ?

Trop tard elle n'était plus là. Je jetais un regard circulaire autour de moi. Soudain je fut pris d'un flash. Ce lieu je le commençais. C'est là que j'étais venu lors de mon agression. Mais surtout c'est là qu'il m'avait embrassé pour la toute première fois. mon instinct m'avait sûrement guidé dans ce lieu chargé de bon souvenir pour moi. Cela me fit un peu de bien enfin des souvenir qui ne me faisait pas mal, qui ne tentaient pas de me détruire de l'intérieur. Mais c'était fini. Plus jamais je n'aurais d'aussi doux souvenirs, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai perdu la seule personne capable de me faire vivre de si doux moments.

Alors que je m'installais sur ma pierre, un bruit me fit me retourner. Il m'avait retrouvé.

-S'il te plaît ne fuis pas. dit il doucement comme devant un animal apeuré

Je ne bougeais pas. de toute manière à quo cela aurai t-il servi ? Il m'aurai rattrapé en un clin d'œil. Je le laissait donc s'asseoir à côté de moi. Tout était exactement comme la dernière fois. Seule la fin allait grandement différée.

-Pourquoi ? se fut la seule question qu'il posa mais je comprit

-Pour te protéger.

-Tu sais je suis assez fort pour le faire moi même. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire pour moi.

-C'est faux si je reste, je deviens ta faiblesse. C'est paisant pour moi d'être avec toi mais dangeureux pour toi.

-Non. tu pense que c'est égoïste de rester avec moi ?

-Oui car je t' handicape.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas c'est moi qui vais être égoïste.

En disant cela il me prit le menton et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soi il m'embrassa. Au travers de ce baiser je ressentis toute ces émotions. Je compris les dernière paroles de la chauve souris, ce qui était égoïste ce n'est pas d'être avec la personne que l'on aime mais, bien de la faire souffrir en ne lui expliquant pas ses choix.

Alors que Toshiro allait rompre le baiser, puisque dans la surprise, je n'avais pas répondu, je l'en empêchais.

* * *

(euh c'est là que ça commences)

Soudain je nous sentis glisser de la pierre. Nous atterrîmes dans l'herbe. Toshiro se tenait au dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa encore. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle. Pris d'une étrange envie je voulus toucher sa peau. Elle était blanche mais pas autant que la mienne. Je fis donc descendre le haut de kimono le long de l'épaule de mon capitaine. Alors que j'allais touché cette peau offerte, je me ravisais et regardais Toshiro. Comprenant ma question muette il pris ma main et la posa sur la partie découverte de son torse. C'était doux et légèrement chaud. Il fit de même avec moi autant le haut de mon yukata pour m'embrasser. Laissant ça et là les marques de son appartenance. De temps en temps alors qu'il touchait une zone plus sensible que les autres je ne pouvais empêcher un gémissement discret de franchir mais livres et un petit frisson de parcourir mon corps. Cela semblait lui plaire tout particulièrement puisqu'il prenait plaisir à repassé sur ces zones comme pour les mémorisées.

Ses baisers l'emportaient plus bas toujours plus bas. Arrivé devant la ceinture de mon kimono, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Puis il remonta jusqu'à mon oreille pour me murmuré :

-Ulqui si tu veux qu'on arrête dis le moi maintenant. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter si on commences à aller plus loin.

Pour toute réponse je fit tomber à terre le reste de son kimono.

-Je veux te l'entendre le dire.

-Je veux plus. dis je en enfouissant ma tête dans son torse mort de honte.

Il me la releva et m'allongea doucement sur le dos. Il redescendit, arrivée à ma ceinture il me la dénoua et m'ôtas mon sous vêtement. Il embrassa mon membre tendu par le désir avant de le prendre totalement en bouche. Là s'en fut trop je me cambrais sous le bien être. C'était tellement bon que je ne sentis pas tout de suite l'intrusion plus bas. Mais quand un deuxième doigts rejoignis le premier, là je le sentis très bien. Réunissant le peu de conscience qui me restais je relevais la tête de mon amour le questionnant d'un regard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas sa vas aller. Tu auras moins mal après.

Je lui fis confiance et me recouchais entièrement dans l'herbe. Quand même ce n'est pas très agréable de sentir des doigts bouger dans ce lieux si incongrue. Puis vint le moment où il toucha un point qui me fit crier de plaisir. Jugeant que cela devait être suffisant Toshiro retira ses doigts. Ce qui me frustra un peu quand même. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de plus gros ne se présente.

-Je suis désolé mon amour mais ça vas faire un peu mal. Ne t'inquiète pas sa ne devrais pas durais trop longtemps

-D'acc … ord … haletai je difficilement

Puis il me pénétras doucement, mais cela me fis quand même très mal je m'accrochais à lui espérant ainsi faire taire la douleur. Mais elle continuait. Soudain un souvenir remontât à la surface cette douleur je la connaissais déjà, je le voyais au dessus de moi rigolant et moi supportant sans pouvoir rien dire. Ce souvenir me fit pleurer. Mais le fait de sentir Toshiro dans mes bras me rassura ce n'était pas lui qui me prenait sans douceur. Non, j'étais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais et je me sentais bien. Soudain mes larmes changèrent de signification le plaisir était revenu, Toshiro avait retrouvé ce point bien particulier qui me faisait me sentir bien. Si la douleur m'était familière, ce bonheur lui ne me disait rien mais il était si agréable. Les mouvements de mon homme se firent plus rapides et je ne tardais pas à me rependre sur nos torse, suivis de prêt par Toshiro a l'intérieur de moi. Épuisé nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Heureux.

* * *

Le lendemain je me révélais dans les bras de mon amour. J'étais tellement bien que je ne voulais pas bouger. Bon j'avoue je ne pouvais pas trop non plus entre Toshiro qui me serait contre lui et une douleur au niveau des reins je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Je regardais donc Toshiro dormir. Quelque minutes plus tard il se réveilla.

-Bonjour Ulqui.

-Bonjour.

-Ça vas tu n'as pas trop mal ? Demanda t-il une légère inquiétude dans la voix

-Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. je vais bien.

Il se rhabilla et m'aida à faire de même. Ensuite il me ramena à la maison où nous fûmes accueilli par un Raven tout content de nous voir ensemble à nouveau. Comme son intervention avait eu de bonnes répercutions et que je ne voulais pas admettre que j'avais eu tort je décidais de ne pas parler de sa sentence. Cela sembla lui allait puisqu'il ne dit rien. Après un dernier bisou Toshiro dû repartir à sa division. Cette dernière étant pour l'instant gérée par Matsumoto il avait peur de l'état dans lequel il allait la retrouver. Dès qu'il fut parti je m'effondrai dans mon lit sous le regard rieur de mon colocataire.

* * *

_A suivre … _

Et voilà le chapitre 7 est terminé j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Surtout à toi Yo. Maintenant soyez gentil laissez moi une tite review. Sa me fait plaisir et je remercie toujours les gens qui m'en laisse.

Allez à bientôt j'espère pour un nouveau chapitre.


	9. Chapter 8

**Note :** voila le huitième chapitre, comme d'habitue aucun des personnages de Bleach n'est à moi. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Après avoir déposé Ulquiorra chez lui, Toshiro partis. Seulement il ne prit pas la direction de sa division. Il se dirigea plutôt vers une grande bâtisse, il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant l'entrée, puis franchis le grand portail principal sans hésitation. Les gardes eurent tôt fait de le repérer, mais quelle ne fût pas leur surprise de reconnaître le très estimé capitaine de la dixième division. Toshiro parvint donc à passer sans problème. Être capitaine apporte quand même pas mal d'avantages. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte du bureau de notre cher principal d'Académie.

- Excusez moi monsieur mais, vous ne pouvez pas entr... Ah capitaine Hitsugaya mais... mais... que ...

- Chut. Taisez-vous. Il ne faut pas que le principal vous entende.

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Bien. Je vois que vous êtes une femme intelligente. Vous allez donc me laisser entrer dans ce bureau sans rien dire, n'est ce pas ?

- Ou... oui. dit la secrétaire apeurée devant cet homme plus puissant que tous ceux qu'elle a déjà vu.

- Parfait. N'oublie pas c'est une surprise et je prends un peu de temps pour venir voir un vieil ami, mais normalement je devrais être au travail, donc si quelqu'un te le demandes tu ne m'as pas vu. Je ne suis jamais venu. Si cela se savait je pourrais avoir des ennuis, et vous ne voudriez pas que j'ai des ennuis hein ? tout en disant ça, il avait très légèrement augmenté sa pression spirituelle, pour donner plus de poids à sa menace à peine voilée

- N...non bien...bien sûr que non !

- Très bien à plus tard donc.

Après cela, Toshiro frappa deux coups secs à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il se retrouva alors dans un grand bureau, un homme assit dans un fauteuil lui tournant le dos.

- Shina je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu me déranges. Comment peut tu me désobéir ?

- Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas elle ne vous a pas désobéis, elle est bien trop peureuse pour ça.

Cette prise de parole produit un vif mouvement chez le principal qui se retourna brusquement.

- Vous ... Vous mais ... mais que faite s vous ici ?

- Allons est ce une façon de parler à un capitaine tel que moi ? demanda Toshiro faussement outré

- Non ... bien sûr que non. Excusez-moi monsieur. Mais j'ai été surpris de voir un capitaine venir dans mon humble bureau surtout sans annonce préalable. Je réglerai ce problème une autre fois.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est moi qui ai demandé à votre assistante de ne pas vous prévenir. A moins que vous ne vouliez régler ces détails avec moi auquel cas je suis tout à fait disposé à vous rendre ce service. dit Toshiro avec un ton légèrement ironique

- Je ... ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. répondit le principal les sueurs froides lui dévalant le dos avec une rapidité monstrueuse prouvant son inquiétude grandissante

- Parfait, je n'avais de toute manière pas envie de perdre du temps avec ce genre de chose.

- En parlant de ça ... je pourrais si cela ne vous dérange pas ... bien sûr ... savoir pourquoi vous êtes venus me voir ?

- Mais que suis je bête ! Je ne vous l'ai pas dit encore ? Remarquez-vous qui êtes si intelligent devriez savoir de quoi je veux vous parlez.

A cette réflexion le principal compris immédiatement de quoi il en retournait. Il était mal, très mal.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler. tenta il tout de même

- Ah mince. Attendez je vais vus rafraîchir la mémoire. Si je vous dis Ulquiorra la mémoire vous revient ? Non ?

- Euh ... si bien sûr. C'était l'un de nos meilleurs éléments mais ... il a décidait de ... partir du jour au lendemain sans ... aucune explication.

- Oui je vois. C'est dommage. Qu'est ce qui a bien pût lui prendre partir ainsi sans raison ?

- Je ... me le ... demande aussi. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour le re ...

- Non ne vous fatiguez pas. Je crois que je sais déjà ce qui c'est passé. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de me raconter vos mensonges habituels. Je sais tout et sachez que je n'apprécie pas du tout que l'on se serve de moi pour menacer les personnes qui me sont chers.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Vraiment, que se passe t-il alors si je vous parle de certaines photos que vous lui auriez montrées ? De menaces contre ma personne que vous auriez proférée pour le forcer partir de votre académie ? Vous ne voyez toujours pas de quoi je parle ? Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas vous avez dit vous même qu'il était l'un de vos meilleurs élément, alors pourquoi avez vous fait tout cela pour l'obliger à partir de votre école. C'est vrai, vous avez pris d'énormes risques en menaçant un capitaine. Oh, je crois que j'ai compris vous n'en avez pas spécialement contre Ulquiorra ou moi, c'est contre nous que vous en avez, c'est bien cela ? une pointe d'amusement perçant dans sa voix, à la pensée de la suite des événements

- Non ! Je n'est rien contre les gens comme ... vous. déclara t-il tout son dégoût transparaissant dans sa voix.

- Ah bon vous me rassurez. A vous entendre, on aurait pu croire le contraire. Cessez de jouer à l'hypocrite avec moi. Je comprends très bien que vous puissiez ne pas partager mon orientation sexuelle. Mais le fait même que vous ayez pu vous en prendre ainsi à Ulquiorra. Ce n'est pas tout vous avez menacé vos autres étudiants et un haut fonctionnaire du sereitei, capitaine de surcroît en l'occurrence moi. Mais ! J'y pense ce n'est pas vous qui aviez proposé à Ulquiorra de questionné le capitaine commandant à ce sujet ? Ce ne serai peut être pas une si mauvaise idée, allez venez je vous accompagne le voir. Quand pensez vous ?

- Non ! ne faites pas ça je vous en prit ! cria le principal la panique inondant sa voix

- Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas ? C'était bien votre idée à la base pourtant ? Je vois, vous avez peur de lui et de sa réaction. Vous pensez, malgré vos beaux discours, vos savez bien qu'il ne sera pas de votre côté, puisqu'il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il le soit. Je n'ai commis aucune faute.

- Oui ... vous avez entièrement raison. Il n'y a rien qui nous oblige à faire appel à lui. Nous sommes des gens civilisés nous pouvons régler cela entre nous.

- Oui effectivement c'est possible, mais soyons honnêtes je ne crois pas que cela soit préférable pour vous. Réfléchissez. A lui vous ne lui avez rien fait.

En disant cela Toshiro s'avança. Depuis le début de la conversation il était resté debout devant le bureau. Là, il avançait, lentement, comme un prédateur en chasse. A pas lent il se dirigea vers le principal. Ce dernier, apeuré, se leva précipitamment dans l'espoir vint de s'éloigner. Bien vit cependant son dos heurta le mur du fond. Il était bloqué il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il était paniqué, son cerveau ne répondait plus, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. De plus, la pression spirituelle du capitaine ne faisait qu'augmenter, épaississant l'air autour de lui, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer convenablement. De la glace se formait partout, l'emprisonnant dans son monde cristallin de froide beauté.

- Alors, comment allons nous régler ça ? Toshiro commença à dégainer son sabre

- Ne ... ne faites pas cela. Pen... pensez à votre carrière si vous me tuiez vous aurez de grave ennuis !

- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas si je vous tue, je ne risquerais rien car personne ne retrouvera jamais votre corps. alors qu'il prononçait ces mots sa lame vint effleurée le cou de sa victime

- Assis toi dans le … non je ne ferai pas ça votre sang de couard risquerait de faire rouiller mon fois je serai vous je m'éviterai ainsi qu' Ulquiorra d'ailleurs juste histoire de ne pas renforcer mes envies de meurtre.

Sûr ces paroles, Toshiro rangea son sabre et partit sans un regard pour l'homme terrorisé, prostré contre le mur. Dès que la porte fût fermée toute la glace présenté dans le bureau disparue. Emportant avec elle la preuve que cette scène avait un jour eu lieu et qu'elle n'était pas qu'un songe crée par l'esprit du principal.

- Alors le principal à aimé sa surprise? demanda la secrétaire en voyant notre capitaine sortir.

- Au oui. Ça pour une surprise c'était une surprise il ne s'y attendait pas.

Puis il s'en alla en shunpo ne faisant plus attention aux gens et il rejoignis sa division.

* * *

Je me réveillé quelques heures plus tard bien plus frais qu'auparavant. Je sortis donc de ma chambre et alla dans la pièce à vivre où Raven faisait … il faisait quoi d'ailleurs à quatre pattes par terre ? Je signalais ma présence par un petit raclement de gorge. Ce qui fonctionna à merveille puisque Raven se tendit immédiatement. Sans se retourner il demanda:

- Ulquiorra depuis combien temps est tu là?

- Je viens d'arrivé.

-Ah je vois. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas ce que tu pense! se défendit il

- Ah d'accord, mais je pense à quoi au juste? j'aimais le voir s'empêtrer dans ses explications

- Merde. Ok tu m'as eu. admit il tout de même en se relevant

- Très bien mais ça ne me dit toujours pas se que tu fait à quatre pattes en plein milieux de la pièce.

- Bah en faite pendant que monsieur récupéré de sa dure nuit…

Je lui lançais un regard glacial.

- Mais c'est vrai alors arrête avec ton regard. Je disais pendant que tu dormais moi je révisais mes exams mais j'ai eu comme une petite baisse de régime …

- Tu t'es endormi.

- T'as finis de me faire passer pour un feignant! Oui j'me suis endormis et quand je me suis réveillé y avait une souris sur la table. Alors là je la cherche. Mais elle est bien planquée !

- Une souris tu veux dire comme celle la ? demandais je en pointant une souris sur la table.

Raven se jeta alors sur la pauvre bête, qui bien plus agile que lui l'esquiva s'en problème, il s'écrasa donc lamentablement sur la table.

- Aie …

Je préférais partir avant que sa bêtise ne me contamine. Je pris donc mon sabre d'entrainement et sortis faire quelques exercices.

* * *

_A suivre …_

Et voila c'est fini. Je sais je suis en retard mais c'est pas ma faute je me suis fait virusé! Du coup j'ai du tout retaper et comme j'était pas chez moi c'était comique. Donc s'il vous plait ne tenté pas par quelque moyen que se soit de me tuer. Laisser moi plutôt une review histoire de m'encourager, je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte mais réécrire presque tout un chapitre c'est très épuisant. J'éspère quand même qu'il vous aura autant plû que les autres. A bientôt j'espère.


	10. Chapter 9

**Note :** bleach est toujours pas à moi alors que l'histoire si. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Bonne lecture à tous et merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis ses débuts.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, tout filait comme sur un petit nuage avec Toshiro. Je pouvais me promener dans le rukongaï sans me faire agresser, il faut croire que la dernière fois avec l'intervention d'un capitaine et de Raven bien que je n'ai toujours pas compris en quoi un idiot pareil pouvait faire peur, avait suffit à dissuader la plus part des voyous de venir s'en prendre à moi. C'est génial j'ai hérité du rôle de la princesse aux deux princes charmants … euh … non. On vas plutôt dire la princesse au prince charmant et au … gentil simplet. Désolé Raven je peux pas faire mieux. Mais bon, à la limite c'est le moindre de mes problèmes temps que je peu me balader où je veux ça me va. Sinon je crois que le monde aurai rapidement dût se passer de moi. Rester enfermé très peu pour moi, car à chaque fois c'est la même chose, je fais une crise. C'est comme si dans ma première vie, j'avais passé un temps incalculable entre quatre murs. La vision était toujours la même du blanc, il n'y avait que cela. Non, c'est faux il était là, lui aussi et il riait. Et je savais au fond de moi, que c'est de moi dont il riait. Parce que je ne disais rien, je ne disais jamais rien. Cet homme revenait, étrangement, dans beaucoup de mes flashs. Comme si mon passé y était irrémédiablement lié. J'évitais donc de trop penser, histoire d'empêcher d'avoir trop de problèmes. Mais on peut dire que si l'on fait la total je m'en sort plutôt bien.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire aujourd'hui, puisque Raven était encore à l'académie jusqu'à demain et que Toshiro ne peut pas venir me voir tous les jours, faut bien qu'il travaille un peu, je décidai de sortir faire un tour. C'est alors que je la vis. Une jeune fille en train de se faire malmener par une bande de voyous, à moins que se ne soit l'inverse, je dois avouer que j'ai un doute. Non, c'est bien ça il essayent de lui voler sa nourriture mais elle ne se laisse pas faire. J'allais poursuivre mon chemin, après tout ce n'était pas mon problème. Cependant je m'arrêtai net lorsque la jeune femme fût violemment projetée au sol. Bon, je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser faire ça. je pris donc la décision de m'interposer.

-Mais c'est qu'elle est devenue bien courageuse la chienne de notre cher Raven. railla le chef de la bande

-Ou alors bien stupide. renchérit un autre

-C'est vrai chercher des problèmes quand on a personne pour se faire protéger. C'est pas très malin.

C'en fût trop pour moi. C'est pas parce que la dernière fois j'ai eu besoin d'aide que je suis faible. Je n'est jamais étais faible de toute ma foutue vie et je n'est jamais eu besoin que l'on protège. Ces pensées étranges ne mirent en colère, ce qui se traduisit par une forte augmentation de ma pression spirituelle qui fût ressentie par toutes les personne autours de moi. Donc par les voyous qui dans leur grande bravoure déguerpir plus vite que des lapins. Après m'être calmé je me tournai vers la victime qui ramassait ses provisions.

-Ça va aller ? lui demandai je

-Oui très bien. Merci. dit elle en partant

Je fût soudain pris d'un doute. Avait elle un endroit ou aller ? C'est vrai qu'avec Raven nous ne vivions pas dans le grand luxe, mais au moins nous avions un toit sur la tête. Or dans notre district très peu de gens avaient la chance d'avoir un toit, complet, au dessus d'eux. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue je m'imaginais mal laisser cette fille seule dans les rues.

-As tu un endroit où aller ? me surpris je à lui demander

-En quoi cela te regarde t-il ? me répondit-elle du tac au tac

Je compris à travers sa réponse que non. Est ce la solitude qui me poussa à faire ça ? Je ne serai le dire.

Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux. proposai je de ma voix parfaitement neutre

-Bha bien sûr. J'allais te le proposer justement.

-… que répondre à cela ? Elle a du culot quand même s'inviter chez les gens

-C'est une expression. se justifia t-elle. Je vais pas venir chez toi alors que je te connais même pas. si ça se trouve tu vas essayais de me violer dès que la porte sera fermée.

Je la détaillai attentivement. Puis je pris son bras affin de l'emmener chez moi.

-Ah … arrêtes ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle. Je veux pas aller chez toi !

-… La peur du viol c'est ça ?

Elle rougit un peu mais me répondis quand même.

-Oui … c'est ça.

-Dans ce cas il n'y a pas de problème. Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut où il faut pour m'intéresser.

Bizarrement elle se laissa faire. J'avais dû la vexer. Arrivé devant chez moi, elle retrouva sa langue. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'elle s'appelait Mikomi. Nous parlâmes une bonne partie de l'après midi. Enfin elle parla, moi j'écoutai, plus ou moins. Une fois que nous eûmes mangé nous partîmes nous coucher. Le lendemain, se fût un tonitruant :

-Ulqui mon chou devines quoi ?

Qui nous réveilla. Arrivés dans la salle de séjour nous nous retrouvâmes nez à nez avec … Raven tout content.

-Je vois se que tu voulais dire par pas ce qu'il faut au bon endroit. dit Mikomi

Raven remarqua alors sa présence et ses paroles lui arrivèrent jusqu'au cerveau.

Il pris alors une très jolie teinte coquelicot et avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit bredouilla :

-N... non … se n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. c'était très drôle car il gesticulait les bras dans tous les sens

-Oh tu sais ça me déranges pas moi. Je suis totalement pour. Je crois que tu à raison Ulquiorra je vais rester quelque temps.

-Mais je … je te mens pas. Y a rien ente … entre Ulquiorra et moi. Dis lui toi. me supplia t-il

-C'est exact il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est vrai j'pourrai le voir dis ?

Bon au moins elle a oublié son idée que j'étais en couple avec Raven. En parlant de lui, c'est drôle il arrête pas de fixer Mikomi. Tiens il as vus que je le regardais, il détourne la tête et devient tout rouge ça c'est marrant.

-Au faite que me vaut ta magnifique apparition ? demandai je

-Ah oui ! J'ai réussi mes exams ! Tu vois je te l'avais dit je suis trop fort !

-…

-Dis tu pourrai au moins faire semblant d'être content pour moi !

-Bravo …

-On dira que ça vas faire l'affaire.

En début d'après midi, nous décidâmes d'aller faire une promenade histoire de profiter du beau temps d'été.

-Euh les gars … j'ai des trucs à faire je vous rejoins à la maison. nous lança Miko en partant

C'est à ce moment là que Raven se tourna vers moi, avec un air sérieux sur le visage. Ce qui chez lui fait très mais alors très bizarre.

-Ulquiorra l'heure est grave. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-…

-Oui tout à fait c'est à propos de Mikomi.

A d'accord en faite il se fait le dialogue tout seul. Sur le coup j'avais pas compris je croyais qu'il attendait une réponse.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux. Tout sais comme toi avec Toshiro le coup de foudre quoi. Donc faut que tu m'aides.

-…

-T'en dis quoi ?

A la il attend un réponse.

-En quoi ça me concerne ?

-Mais enfin Ulquiorra t'es mon ami, tu dois m'aider et après tout ce que j'ai fait pour ton couple.

-Qu'a tu fais ?

-Bha tu te rappelles quand tu voulais le quitter à cause du principal ? Bin si je lui en avais pas parlé vous vous seriez quittés.

-Je croyait t'avoir menacé de mort si tu t'en mêlais.

-Oups t'es pas sérieux quand même ? Tu vas pas me faire ça ?

-Non je plaisantais.

-C'était pas drôle. Mais alors tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

-Oui.

-Génial !

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai avec un Raven amoureux sur le dos et franchement, il était pire que d'habitude. Heureusement que je le voyais que le week-end. Je crois qu'il y aurai eu un mort sinon.

Le problème c'est que ça fait plusieurs semaines que ça dure, et moi se soir je revois Toshiro pour la première fois de puis au moins deux semaines. Donc hors de question que la chat amoureux détruise encore une fois le mur de ma chambre. Espada ou pas la prochaine fois je lui perce un deuxième trou dans le corps ! Houla mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi. Bref, je veux pas qu'il gâche tout, donc je vais prendre le taureau par les cornes. Je me rendis donc dans la pièce principale où Miko et Raven faisaient la vaisselle.

-Mikomi … bizarrement Raven se tendit, il lit pas dans les pensées pourtant ?

-Oui ?

-Il faudrait que je te parles pour se soir. il se détendit immédiatement, donc c'est bon il lit pas dans les pensées

-Vas y je t'écoutes.

-Raven est amoureux de toi mais il sais pas comment te le dire donc voilà je te le dis j'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir des problèmes quand Toshiro sera là à cause de ça.

C'est drôle Raven est passé du rouge très vif au blanc très pâle. Un instant j'ai même crus qu'il allait faire un malaise. En faite Mikomi était pas beaucoup mieux sauf qu'elle s'était arrêtée au rouge prononcé.

-C'est … c'est vrai ? bredouilla t-elle

-Euh oui … enfin non ! Enfin ça dépends !

Je crois qu'il a touché le fond là. Je l'aide ? Non, c'est bien trop drôle.

-Tu fais quoi si je te dis que c'est vrai ? demanda t-il pas du tout sûr de lui

-Je t'embrasse. répondit Mikomi ce qui la fit virer encore plus rouge quand elle se rendis compte de ses paroles

Raven qui avait relevé la tête à ses mots, reprit la parole :

-Alors c'est vrai. conclut il

Ce qui devait se produire, arriva ils se sautèrent dessus enfin pas comme moi et Toshiro la dernière fois quand même faut pas exagérer. Bon je vais peut être arrêter de penser à ça moi. Parce que bon quand même je vais finir par rougir à force.

C'est sur cette magnifique pensée que je fût libéré par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Je me précipitai donc pour aller ouvrir. Autant dire que je fus des plus joyeux quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Toshiro. Quand les deux tourtereaux furent calmés. Et après quelques présentations d'usages, d'ailleurs c'est drôle mais les yeux de Miko se sont mis à briller quand elle à appris que Toshiro était mon compagnon, ce dernier m'annonça qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle pour moi. Nous nous installèrent donc tous les quatre, dehors afin de discuter en profitant du beau temps estival.

-Donc je me demandai, si tu pouvais encore devenir shinigami est-ce que ça t'intéresserait toujours ? me demanda t-il

-… oui, je suppose que oui. Mais pourquoi me dis tu cela ?

-Comment dire … je suis passai voire ton cher principale …

Je le regardai avec insistance histoire de savoir la suite.

-Oui enfin bon c'est pas le sujet. Donc le truc c'est que le capitaine commandant l'a su. Du coup il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais tromat … parler avec ce gentil principale …

-… la suite ?

-J'y viens. J'ai dû parler de toi pendant la réunion...

-Et il y avait qui a cette réunion ? Demanda Raven toujours prêt à mettre les pieds dans le plat

-Euh les capitaines et leur vices capitaines …

_*** **__Flash Back__** ***_

_-Très bien je comprends vos raisons capitaine Hitsugaya mais vous auriez dû vous abstenir quand même. déclara Yamamoto _

_-Le petit deviens un homme, c'est pas très méchant. dit Kyoraku_

_-Bizarrement c'est le genre d'intervention dont se passerait bien Toshiro._

_-Oui de plus il ne l'a pas tué. interviens Ukitake. _

_-Et peut on savoir le prénom de la personne qui met notre cher capitaine de la dixième dans tous ses états ? Demanda Shinji _

_-Tu sais Shinji je suis pas sûr que se sois le moment de demander ça à Toshiro en plus ça te regarde pas. dit le vice capitaine de la cinquième Kurosaki Ichigo _

_Il s'attira un regard noir de la part du dit « Toshiro » qui se retint de lancer un c'est « capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi » en pleine réunion. Surtout que pour une fois il n'avait pas dit de bêtise. Seulement le capitaine général lui semblait plutôt de l'avis d' Hirako Taïcho, au grand damne du capitaine des glaces._

_-C'est vrai vous ne nous avez pas dit son nom. insista t-il_

_-hum... Ulquiorra. fini par lâcher Toshiro à contre cœur _

_-Mais c'est un nom d'homme ça ! cria presque Kensei_

_-Et alors votre lieutenant aussi c'est un homme non ? Lança Hitsugaya acide_

_-Oui j'ai rien contre t'énerve pas c'était de la surprise plus qu'autre chose désolé. bourgeonna le concerné_

_Cette exclamation eu cependant l'effet de cacher aux yeux de tous le sursaut d' Ichigo à l'entente de se nom chargé de souvenir. Toshiro fit alors part au capitaine commandant de son envie de faire entrer Ulquiorra dans les armées de la cours, puisque vraisemblablement il avait niveau. Le sotaicho n'était d'ailleurs pas contre, seulement sans diplôme il ne pouvait pas lui faire intégrer le gotei. C'est alors que le capitaine Kuchiki parla pour la première et unique fois de la réunion._

_-Faites lui passer le test de l'entrée dans la onzième division._

_Un ange passa. Tous se regardèrent, comment avaient ils pût ne pas y penser. Cette idée fût donc adoptée à l' unanimité. Le plus heureux après Toshiro devait être Zaraki enthousiaste à l'idée de nouveau combats contre ce mec qui avait intérêt à assuré._

_* Fin flash back * _

-Alors t'en pense quoi ? demanda le capitaine aux cheveux blancs

-Je suis d'accord, j'accepte avec joie.

Comme pour sceller notre accord Toshiro et moi nous nous embrassâmes. Quand soudain Raven sortit :

-Mais j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je veut te rattraper, faut que je saute pas mal de classe.

-Désolé mais je crois pas que tu puisse. lui rappelai je. Pas en bossant comme tu le fait en tout cas.

-… t'as raison. Je sais je vais me faire adopter par une famille noble. Toshiro tu crois que les Kuchiki recrutent ?

Avant qu'il n'ai pût répondre Mikomi prit la parole :

-Non désolé mais là non plus je crois pas que se sois possible.

-Pourquoi ? il cherche le bâton pour se faire battre ma parole

-Bha disons que dans leur décor tu ferai tâche quand même.

-Euh ça c'est méchant Miko.

-Mais allons te fâches pas tu sais bien que je t'aime comme tu es.

-Oui.

Sur ce nous partir chacun de notre côté afin de profité de nos compagnons. Le lendemain serai pour moi un grand jour. Le jour qui déciderai de la suite de ma vie. Espérons que je ne rates pas le coche.

* * *

_A suivre …_

Et voilà ce chapitre est officiellement terminé. C'est le plus long que j'ai jamais fait pour l'instant. Je suis trop fière de moi. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas a me laissez des commentaires, sur tout se que vous voulez.

Et bien voilà j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.

Celui là était pour toi mon âme sœur d'esprit.

Reviews s'il vous plaît.


	11. Chapter 10

**Note :** Alors voilà mon dixième chapitre donc vous commencez à connaître par cœur le petit blabla du début.

Mais voilà je pensais à un truc vous devez croire que je suis une auteure affreuse qui ne remercie même pas ses reviewers. Je tenais donc à dire que si je le fait mais par message privé vu que je n'ai pas de review anonyme. Donc voilà c'est dit vous voyez en faite je suis super gentille ^^.

* * *

Le lendemain je me présentai donc, à l'heure dite devant les portes du sereitei. Je m'apprêtai à les franchir, puisque que je n'avais pas d'armes ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais. En effet, devant les dites portes je me heurtai à un problème de taille, dans tous les sens du terme. En face de moi se tenait le gardien de la porte je crois me souvenir qu'il se nomme Jidanbo. Sa simple présence n'aurait en sois pas été un problème, seulement il semblait bien décidé à ne pas me laisser passer.

-Désolé petit mais tu ne peut pas passer.

-Je suis attendu, alors s'il vous plaît déplacez vous. je suis drôlement poli quand je veux

-Tu n'écoute pas ce que je te dis ou quoi ? Je viens de te dire que tu ne pouvais pas passer. insista t-il

-Je ne vous demande pas si je peux passer. Je vous dis que je dois passer. lançai je de ma voix neutre, il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver

Avant qu'il ne puisse se répéter encore une fois et que je fasse un neutre. C'est fou en se moment j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à vouloir tuer des gens. La porte en face de nous s'ouvrit sur mon capitaine. Il expliqua rapidement à l'autre géant que j'étais avec lui et que donc je pouvais passer. Je cru entendre le courant d'air passant d'une oreille à l'autre du gardien avant qu'il ne finisse par acquiescer, en souriant comme un malade et en s'excusant. Bon, il a pas l'air très fufute mais assez gentil un peu comme Raven en faite.

Au même moment à l'académie

-Atchoum !

-Keisui ! Un peu de tenu s'il vous plaît !

-Pardon sensei.

Je suis sûr que quelqu'un à parlé de moi peut être Miko chérie parce que je lui manque trop !

Retour au sereitei

Sur le chemin qui me conduisait au quartier de la onzième division Toshiro m'expliqua en gros ce qui allait se passer. Je retins le tout assez facilement. En même temps c'était pas très compliqué. J'allais me battre contre … bha ça sa dépendrait de l'humeur du capitaine Zaraki. Et si je ne me faisait pas gravement blesser, mettre dans le coma, ou tuer et que le dit Zaraki trouve que je me bats bien j'intégrerai la division. Simple non. Arrivé dans la coure d'entraînement je fus surpris du nombre d'homme s'y trouvant. Je m'avançais vers le milieu du terrain, Toshiro restant en retrait. Devant se trouvait un homme chauve avec deux sabre en bois. Il m'en lança un. Nous étions sur le point de commencer quand une énorme voix se fit entendre.

-IKKAKU DEGAGES DE LA C'EST MOI QUI VAIS LE TESTER !

Le chauve, qui devait donc être Ikkaku, s'éloigna au moment où une montagne de muscle apparu juste devant moi. Enfin disons plutôt la poitrine d'une montagne de muscle apparut devant moi. Je ne pris pas la peine de relever la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, j'avais compris c'était le capitaine de cette fameuse division de combat : Kenpachi Zaraki. Il se détourna de moi pour parler avec mon beau capitaine.

-T'inquiète pas le môme je te l' abîmerai pas trop. Tu devrais encore pouvoir jouer avec.

Une veine pulsa sur le front du dit « môme », mais avant qu'il n'est pût répondre quoi que se soit le monstre était déjà passé à autre chose.

-Et toi rassure moi tu vas pas te pisser dessus à cause d'un trop plein de trouille.

Je daignais pour la première fois lever les yeux vers l'homme qui me parlait.

-Pourquoi devrai je faire une telle chose ? De quoi suis je sensés avoir peur ?

Ma réponse parut beaucoup lui plaire, puisqu'il éclata littéralement de rire. Je ne voyais d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ma réponse. C'est vrai il aurai pût me répondre quand même. La montagne se mit donc en garde devant moi en répétant des « il me plaît bien ce mioche espérons qu'il vas pas crever tout de suite ». Je me mis aussi en position d'attaque. Soudain sans prévenir, il se jeta sur moi. Je parai cependant son coup assez facilement. Son sourire démentiel s'agrandit encore si c'est possible. Nous échangeâmes encore quelques coups du même gabarie. Je savais qu'il ne se donnait pas à fond, il me testait. Il voulait voir jusqu'où j'étais capable de le suivre. Et bien soit je le suivrais même à pleine puissance. Il est de mon devoir de le suivre où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse. Je lui obéis sans poser de question. Il m'a sortis du néant je lui suis redevable. Soudain une douleur à l'épaule me fit redescendre sur terre.

-Alors petit on rêve ! Haha ! Tu sais tu se que tu gagnera à être distrais alors que tu te bats contre moi, c'est la mort.

Il est drôle ! Je le sais ça, je me suis pas un inconscient. C'est juste que je viens encore avoir un de ces flashs sûr mon passé. Je donnerais cher pour savoir qui est cet homme qui y revient à chaque fois. Mais plus tard. Parce que là les coups de mon adversaire venaient de brusquement gagner en puissance. Bon sang pourquoi mon épaule ne guérit elle pas ? Mais c'est quoi ces pensées bizarres ? Bon un peu de concentration je veux pas y rester. Alors que les coups gagnaient encore un peu en puissance, je sentis mon adversaire se calmer. C'est comme si il commençait à s'ennuyer. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. c'est alors que je compris. A cause de mes pensées parasites je n'avais fait que me défendre depuis le début de ce combat. Je décidai donc de remédier immédiatement à cette situation. Je fis un saut afin de m'éloigner de mon adversaire et, soudain je fonçai vers lui à une vitesse impressionnante. Le vrai combat pouvait commencer. Je lui rendis d'abord la pareille pour la blessure à l'épaule. Bizarrement c'est à ce moment là que son sourire qui avait disparus un peu plus tôt réapparut encore plus grand. Après plusieurs minute d'un vrai combat où je lui rendais coups pour coups et inversement, il se stoppa brusquement. Je m'arrêtais également, une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux.

-J'aurai bien continué encore un peu mais, on est là pour un test pas pour un vrai combat. déclara t-il

-… je n'avait rien à dire, mais je dois avouer que j'avais un peu oublié cette histoire de test

-Ok donc je suppose qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que tu à le niveau pour venir dans notre division.

Hochement de tête général de l'assemblée.

-Bon maintenant faut te trouver un grade … pas vice capitaine ça c'est Yachiru. Euh troisième siège ça c'est Ikkaku … on as un quatrième siège ? demanda t-il

c'est fou il ne sait même pas qui sont sous ses ordres. Ah oui c'est vrai Toshiro m'avait expliqué que ça changeait souvent en raison de la forte mortalité de cette division. Ça doit être pour cela. Ce fut un homme à la coupe au carré et à l'allure quelque peu féminine qui lui répondit.

-Non Taïcho. Il est mort la semaine dernière.

-Merci Yumichika. Bah c'est dommage pour lui. Bon ça te vas quatrième siège ?

-Oui. J'ai l'habitude d'être le quatrième. J'ai toujours étais le quatrième.

Il me regardèrent tous comme si j'étais fou. Oups je crois que j'ai pensé tout haut. Bon si j'ai bien compris cette division marche par la terreur. Je me retournai alors vers les shinigamis constituant la foule et, avec mon regard vide habituel lançais un :

-Un problème peut être ?

Qui eut tôt fait de dispersait la masse. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire rire mon nouveau capitaine. Alors que je cherchais des yeux Toshiro, j'aperçus une touffe orange partant au coin d'un bâtiment. Je fût comme statufié sur place. Je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir fait ce que lui avait demandé. Mais à l'inverse je lui était reconnaissant de m'avoir fait ressentir ma première et dernière émotion la colère. Pourtant cette personne qui partait je ne la connaissais pas. une main sur mon épaule intacte me sortis de mes rêveries. C'était Toshiro, il était resté tout le long du combat. Cette pensée me fis sourire et je l'embrassai pour le remercier. Bien que mon capitaine est tout vu il semblait ne pas s'en soucier du tout. Le dénommé Yumichika souriait. Je suivis mon amour jusqu'à la quatrième division où je me fis soigner l'épaule. Puis je retournais seul à ma division Toshiro ayant des rapports à faire à la première. Sur place Yumichika m'amena au capitaine qui me donna un vrai sabre, plus pratique en combat réel que ceux en bois. Enfin on a bien réussi à se blesser avec quand même. Ensuite le cinquième siège, je venais de l'apprendre, me fit visiter la division. Avant de me montrer mes quartiers. En partant pour me laisser m'installais il me lança.

-Je passe te prendre pour aller manger. Et on t'as attribué des quartier mais je suppose que tu t'en servira pas beaucoup. C'est à la dixième qu'on aurai dût en donner.

Puis il ferma la porte. J'étais quelque peu gêné, mais surtout heureux. Tous les shinigamis n'étaient pas comme le proviseur. En faite pour l'instant aucun ne semblait gêné par ma relation avec le capitaine de la dixième. Car je ne me fait pas d'illusion avec Matsumoto au courant, cela fait belle lurette que le restant du sereitei doit y être aussi. Surtout depuis que tous les capitaine le savent. Toshiro peut à peu prêt contrôler son vice capitaine, mais douze capitaines c'est beaucoup même pour lui. Enfin je suppose que ce n'est pas plus mal. Ça m'évitera de devoir m'expliquer tout le temps. Après ces pensées je commença à ranger mes quelques affaires en attendant l'heure de manger.

_A suivre …_

Et voilà c'est fini. Alors, alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Dite moi tout je vous écoute. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. Ou peut être encore avant si vous me laissez une review. Je vous parle à vous tous ba,de de gens qui me lisez sans reviewer. Vous êtes tout vilains. Nha la prochaine fois vous mettrez un commentaire. Non je blague faites se que vous voulez si mon histoire vous plaît c'est déjà pas si mal pour moi.

Allez gros bisous a tous merci et à bientôt j'espère.


	12. Chapter 11

**Note :** bah en faite je crois que j'ai rien à dire … j'en ai un peu marre de me répéter. Donc voilà bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, je fus réveillé en sursaut … enfin façon de parler, je reste moi quoi qu'il arrive. Bref, je fus donc réveillé par Yumichika qui comme convenu venait me chercher pour que j'aille manger. Je le suivis au travers des couloirs de la division. Tentant par la même occasion de me souvenir du chemin que nous empruntions afin de pouvoir me déplaçais seul à l'avenir. Pendant ce temps le cinquième siège parlait, il parlait beaucoup. Je crus comprendre qu'il aimait bien ma coiffure … a moins que se ne sois l'inverse. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il n'a rien dit d'important parce que je n'ai strictement rien retenu de ce qu'il me disait.

Après ces quelques minutes de voyage nous arrivâmes à destination. Je me rendit alors compte du bruit insupportable qui venait de derrière la porte se trouvant en face de moi. Quand Yumichika l'ouvrit se fus pire. Je fus assaillis par des cris proche de ceux du cochon que l'on égorge, à moins que ce ne sois des chants. Après cette agression auditive, se fus la forte odeur d'alcool qui me prit à la gorge. Pour que l'air sente le saké à ce point, la quantité qui devait avoir circulé dans la pièce était sans conteste énorme.

Lorsque que j'eus fini ma petite inspection de la salle je partis m'asseoir sur un cousin vide à côté du troisième siège. L'odeur d'alcool redoubla. Mais c'est pas possible ça fait combien de temps qu'il boit celui là ? Je risquait un coup d'œil sur toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce. Le capitaine semblait bien alcoolisé, comme quasiment tous les gens présents, il riait tellement fort qu'un instant j'eus peur qu'il se décroche la mâchoire. J'aperçus le vice capitaine, une petite fille à qui l'on aurait donné une dizaine d'années tout au plus, avec de court cheveux rose, je crois qu'à part moi elle était la seule personne sobre. Ce qui semblait follement l'amusée d'ailleurs. En effet, elle était en train d'arbitrer un concours de beuverie.

Soudain, je me retrouvai violemment projeté dans un espace au centre des tables. Je sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, mais j'ai de la chance qu'il y ai eu cette place. Tombé sur des table n'est jamais agréable. Alors que je me relevais, je dû évier la lame d'un sabre.

-Touah ze vé te tezté ! hurla Ikkaku en se jetant sur moi

-Je vois, l'espace entre les table n'est pas dû à ma chance légendaire, c'était tout simplement fait exprès pour d'éventuel combat.

-Tu es saoul. Je ne me battrai pas contre toi. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

-Ti é trau sure de toua … j'v t'battre !

C'est qu'il y tient en plus ! Ne voulant pas le blesser, je me contentai d'esquiver ses coups. Seulement même bourré le troisième siège de la onzième division reste tout de même un bon guerrier. Il réussit même à entaillé mon vêtement de tel façon que je me retrouvai torse nu. Puis, aussi vite qu'il m'avait attaqué, il s'arrêta. Il pointa ensuite son bras vers moi en désignant mon torse. J'avais comme une impression de déjà vu là. Je répondis donc avant que quiconque n'est pu poser la question, ce qui n'allait de toute manière pas tarder puisque tous me regardaient.

-C'est un tatouage, il représente le chiffre quatre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai.

-Chacun ses goûts, au moins ton grade y est assortis ! rigola le capitaine

-… c'est bon je crois que j'ai assez parlé pour aujourd'hui

Je fus tout de même soulagé de voir qu'il n'insistait pas plus que ça. La fête se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur et tranquillement, après que j'eus assommé Madarame. Vers une heure du matin je jugeai que la fête avait assez duré pour moi. Remarquez au mieux seul deux ou trois personnes restaient encore debout. Je partis donc me couché.

* * *

*quelques heures plus tôt quand il faisait encore jour *

Ichigo termina pour une fois ses dossiers à temps, même un peu en avance ce qui étonna énormément son capitaine. Il profita de sa petite heure d'avance pour sortir plus vite de sa division. Il avait expédié ses dossiers car il devait lui en parler. Il n'en pouvait plus, ça lui tournait dans la tête depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Ce n'était pas normal ! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Il devait lui en parlait ça ne pouvait pas duré plus longtemps. Il fallait que cela sorte. Après la décision finale ne lui appartenait pas. Cependant, il devait prévenir son ami.

Il prit donc la direction de cette autre division. De la dixième division. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau du capitaine, il entendit des cris, puis Matsumoto sortis en trombe du dit bureau.

Ichigo en profita pour entrer dans la pièce, il referma ensuite la porte derrière lui.

-Toshiro. Il faut que je te parle.

-C'est capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi.

-Oui oui, bref. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

-Et bien vas y.

-Oui mais je veux que tu promettes de ne pas me congeler ou attenter de quelque manière que se sois à ma vie.

-D'accord si tu veux. Je te le promet, maintenant qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

-Tu sais que c'est moi qui est combattus le quatrième espada ?

-Oui je sais. Tout le monde le sais.

-Bien. Et tu sais qu'il s'appelait Ulquiorra ?

-Oui bien s... Oh non Kurosaki ne me dit pas que tu …

-Laisse moi finir ! Si bien sûr que si. Ulquiorra Keisui et Ulquiorra Schiffer sont les même personnes. Ton amant est un ancien espada que tu le veuilles où non. Et crois moi il est très puissant et un jour où l'autre il se rappellera de tout. C'est inévitable !

-Sort Kurosaki ! Si c'est pour dire des absurdités sort !

-Toshiro je n'ai pas dit que c'était mal, ni rien de la sorte. Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité. Il est un ancien espada que tu l'acceptes où non !

-Je t'ai dit de sortir !

Ichigo préféra s'en aller. Après tout comme il se l'était dit plus tôt la décision finale ne lui appartenait pas. Il l'avait dit, il l'avait prévenus le reste ne dépendait plus de lui. Il se retira donc serin, il avait fait tous ce qui était en son pouvoir. De plus, il espéré se trompé. Il voulait voir Toshiro heureux, après tout s'était son ami. Mais surtout il sais mieux que n'importe qui que les gens peuvent changer. Nel aussi était un espada. Ulquiorra a juste était manipulé par Aizen quand tant d'autres. Cependant il ne pouvait rester en dehors si cela tourné mal. Il se devait d'agir pour éviter de trop grave problèmes, il faudrait qu'il lui en parle. Après tout c'est lui qui le connaît le mieux.

Dans son bureau Toshiro fulminait. Comment cet idiot pouvait il dire ça ? C'était tout simplement impossible ! Ulquiorra ne pouvait pas être un ancien espada, il l'aurai vu quand même. Non ? Le doute finit par s'insinuer en lui. Alors il se mit à réfléchir. Les crises de paniques, les fragments de mémoires, les compétences innées qu'il semblait avoir, sa puissance immense. Mais surtout ce tatouage qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois. Ce chiffre quatre. Tous concordait avec l'histoire de Kurosaki. Il avait toujours eu toutes les pièces du puzzle sous les yeux, mais il m'a jamais fait le rapprochement. Non … c'est faux, il n'a jamais voulu faire le rapprochement.

-Et merde ! Toshiro s'énerva et envoya tous les documents présents sur son bureau au sol d'un revers de main.

* * *

* retour au présent *

Je me réveillai vers sept heures du matin. Je me préparai rapidement pour être prêt vers huit heures, afin de pouvoir commencer ma première journée dans ma division. Quand je fus prêt je me rendit dans le bureau de mon supérieur. Enfin si il y avait un bureau sous tous ces papiers. C'est alors que je vis Yumichika entre deux piles de dossiers à remplir. Il m'invita à m'asseoir dans le but que je l'aide dans sa besogne. Apparemment dans cette division c'est lui qui s'occupait des dossiers. La vice capitaine préférant les bonbons et le capitaine le combat. Je fus donc pris à l'administratif toute la matinée.

L'après midi je rejoignis tout le reste de la division dans la cours d'entraînement, pour former les recrues. Ce qui est très bizarre puisque la dernière recrue en date c'était moi. Mais bon, je profitais de se temps pour tenter de reprendre contact avec mon sabre, de revoir encore une fois cette grande chauve-souris. En effet cette dernière avait la fâcheuse habitude de n'apparaître que quand j'étais au plus mal pour ne plus revenir pendant des mois. Toshiro m'as dit que c'était normale et que bientôt je pourrai entendre son nom. Et quand se sera fait je pourrai la voire autant que je le veux. Cette perspective me remplis de joie, j'ai l'impression qu'elle détient les clés de mon passé, qu'elle se rappelle ce que j'ai oublié.

Mais tant que Toshiro sera à mes côté, je pourrai survivre à tout. Même à mon horrible passé, il me l'a fait comprendre je peux me reposait sur lui.

* * *

_A suivre …_

Voilà mon 11eme chapitre est bouclé. Je suis fière de moi 11 ça commence à faire.

Je remercie mes lecteurs, mes revieweurs(euses), et tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de mon histoire. A bientôt j'espère.


	13. Chapter 12

**Note :** pour commencer c'est toujours la même chose donc vous avez l'habitude. Ensuite je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre sera plus axé sur Toshiro, car je pense que sa réaction doit quand même être prise en compte, enfin c'est pas vraiment sa réaction mais bon vous verrez en lisant. Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas débarquer comme ça dans sa vie pour lui dire que la personne à laquelle il tient le plus est en faite un puissant ennemi. Ce Kurosaki il le recroise et il en fait de la pâté pour les poissons d' Ukitake ! Mais si il est si sûr que tout est faux pourquoi ne peut il faire taire cette petite voix au fond de lui qui passe sont temps à lui répéter : « tu as déjà réfléchis à tout ça et tu sais que c'est vrai ». Franchement il s'énervait lui même de voir le doute s'insinuer en lui si facilement. Était il vraiment ce genre de personne qui doute au premier obstacle.

Il avait compris depuis longtemps que le passé de son amour était particulièrement horrible. Mais là, ça dépassait toutes ses prévisions. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Il avait parlé de tout cela avec Hyôrinmaru et ce qui était ressorti de cette conversation, c'est que Ulquiorra restait le même avec ou sans son lourd passé.

Cependant ce n'était pas suffisant pour Toshiro, il fallait qu'il se remette les idées en place. Malheureusement, une seule personne pouvait l'aidé à faire cela. Il savait parfaitement que c'était une très mauvaise initiative, il savait que cette rencontre ne lui apporterait, très sûrement, rien de bon. Néanmoins si la douleur qui en résultait lui permettait de rester au près d' Ulquiorra, alors il était près à prendre le risque.

Il irait la voir.

C'est sûr ces tristes pensées que Toshiro quitta son bureau. Matsumoto ne lui demanda rien, et ne fit rien pour le retenir. Elle avait remarqué les changements dont étaient victime sont capitaine depuis la visite de Kurosaki quelques jours plus tôt. Elle semblait, cependant, être la seule. Personne ne connaissait le petit génie comme elle, et , pour qu'il sois dans cet état quelque chose de grave devait se produire en ce moment même.

Après quelques rapides minutes de marche, le dixième capitaine arriva à sa destination. L'hôpital général du sereitei. Il entra sans attendre, nul doute que sinon il aurai fait demi tours. Il ne s'arrêta pas à l'accueil, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu mais, il avait tellement de fois avant que cet homme n'entre dans sa vie qu'il aurai put se diriger les yeux fermés.

Avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la pièce d'une blancheur immaculée, il fut saisi par une forte poigne. La capitaine de la division médical se tenait derrière lui. Toshiro baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute, lorsque la douce voix retentit.

-Que faite vous capitaine Hitsugaya ?

-… que pouvait il répondre à part, si il se trompait, la plus grosse erreur de sa vie

-Pourquoi revenez vous maintenant ? Je pensais que vous alliez mieux.

-J'en ai besoin … je dois la voir...

-Vous savez qu'elle est très instable, je ne crois pas que cela sois une bonne idée capitaine.

-À quoi pensez vous, je le sais parfaitement mais …

-Mais … l'encouragea la capitaine

-Je dois le faire.

-Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas du tout désireux d'en dire plus, Unohana le relâcha.

-Très bien, mais j'espère que vous savez se qui vous attends. Son état ne s'est pas amélioré depuis votre dernière visite.

-Je m'en doute. Je suis prêt.

-Bien alors allez y. Si il y a le moindre problème prévenez moi immédiatement.

-Oui.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra sans se retourner. Elle était là, ses cheveux n'arboraient pas leur chignon habituel. Elle ne se retourna même pas en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. « Encore un soigneur » pensait elle, « pourtant je ne suis pas malade ». Ce n'est que n'est que lorsqu'il parla que la statue qu'elle était jusqu'à présent s'anima.

-Hinamori ?

-Shiro-chan ?! C'est vraiment toi ?! Je savais que tu reviendrais ! Je savais que tu ne me laisserai pas !

Sans plus de cérémonie la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de celui qui fut son meilleur ami.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent se promenaient dans le parc bordant la division de soin. Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien. Seulement Toshiro évitait soigneusement le sujet pour lequel il était ici. Malgré les apparences il savait que son amie n'était plus comme avant. Il savait que malgré ce qu'elle même croyait elle était malade. D'un mal invisible serte, mais d'un mal qui la ronge inlassablement de l'intérieur. Un mal qui un jour eu le nom d' Aizen. Cet homme, si t'en est que s'en ai bien un, devait particulièrement le détester. Après lui avoir pris sa meilleure amie, il tente de lui reprendre son seul amour. Aurait il oublié de lui souhaiter son anniversaire pour susciter tant de haine ?

Le sujet tant redouté fini par être mis sur le tapis.

-Shiro-chan pourquoi ne venais tu plus me voir ?

-Euh … et bien … vois tu j'ai … comment dire ? J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fus coupé par la voix énervée de son amie.

-Alors c'est comme ça ! Parce que je suis ici dans cet hôpital tu me remplace ! Comment peut tu me faire ça ! Le capitaine Aizen avait raison à ton sujet tu est un monstre !

Ces mots de la bouche de son amie lui firent très mal. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle était détruite de l'intérieure. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la garder au près de lui. C'est pour cela qu'il est venu la voir elle alors qu'il est au fond du gouffre. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer que son amie revienne comme avant. D'espérer qu' Hinamori lui apporte les mots de réconfort dont il à besoin. Mais bien sûr rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Toshiro était à terre et elle continuait de le frapper avec ses paroles acides. Il savait que ça se produirait, mais il avait besoin d'espérer, c'était plus fort que lui il se raccrochait à son passé.

Soudain, elle changea du tout au tout. Son regard s'adoucit. Elle prit l'homme, désormais plus grand qu'elle, dans ses petits bras et lui chuchota :

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Mais sache que tu m'appartient. elle resserra sa prise sur le corps du dragon de glace.

-C'est à cause de toi que le capitaine Aizen est partit, qu'il m'a laissé derrière. Alors je compte bien te garder avec moi. Tu ne me laissera pas n'est ce pas. après tout ce que tu m'as fait tu m'appartient. Je ne laisserai personne te prendre à moi.

Toshiro s'éloigna de la jeune femme. Choqué par ces paroles. Mais à quoi s'attendait il, se discours sans aucun sens reflétait parfaitement l'état d'esprit de Momo. Un esprit malade. Il se recula donc de son étreinte, sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme. Il allait parler tenté de la raisonnait quand un nom retentit.

-C'est gentil de m'accompagner quatrième siège Ulquiorra

-hum...

La femme réagit alors au quart de tour. Se nom elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Le nom des rumeurs, celui qui lui avait déclenché plusieurs crises violentes, lorsque les médecins lui en avaient parlé, pensant lui faire plaisir. Ce nom qu'elle faisait exprès d'oublier. Le nom de celui qui lui volait son bien. Sans que Toshiro ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, elle s'élança sur son amour.

* * *

* retour à ma narration habituelle *

J'accompagnai donc la jeune recrue à la quatrième division pour qu'elle puisse se faire soigner. Nous passâmes devant un jardin mais je n'y fit pas attention. Le jeune me remercia encore mais je ne l'écoutais pas, trop préoccupé par l'étrange comportement de Toshiro depuis quelques temps. Quand soudain, je fut percuté de plein fouet. Je tombai à la renverse sous la force de l'impact. Je tentai de me relever mais fus maintenu au sol par deux petite mains pâles. La femme sur moi se pencha alors jusqu'à être à la hauteur de mon oreille et elle me murmura :

-Toshiro est à moi. Je le ferai payé ce qu'il a fait à Aizen-sama.

Puis elle se releva et me frappa. Je ne m'en rendit pas compte. Une phrase venait de se former dans mon esprit. Aizen-sama me prenait aussi Toshiro. Bizarrement cela me parut normal. Non ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Toshiro est à moi ! J'attrapai le pied qui allait me frapper à l'estomac et je me relevai. Je toisais la jeune femme devant. De ma voix la plus glaciale que je me connaissait je lui répondit :

-Toshiro n'appartient à personne. Surtout pas à toi ou à Aizen-sama.

Pourquoi avais je dit Aizen-sama je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne voulait pas trouver normal le fait qu'il me prenne Toshiro. Au faite qui était cet Aizen ? Je le connais mais j'ai oublié. Je jetais un regard autour de moi tout le monde semblait choqué par la scène devant eux, mais pas par mes paroles. Tant mieux. C'est alors que je le vit Toshiro était là dans le jardin. Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre de sa surprise. Ensuite il sauta par dessus la barrière du jardin et vint se poster derrière moi pour m'enlacer. Son regard avait changé. Il n'était plus perdu comme celui de ces dernier jours. Au contraire, il semblait déterminé. Mais à quoi ?

* * *

_A suivre …_

Voila c'est fini. J'en suis bien contente. J'ai peiné à l'écrire celui là. Faut dire que mon chat à eu quelque problème d'ordre médical. Résultat j'ai passé mon temps à courir les vétos. Snif !

Mais c'est bon c'est fait alors n'hésitez pas à mes laisser une review ! Merci d'avoir lu bisous et à bientôt j'espère !


	14. Chapter 13

**Note:** Me revoilà ! Avouez vous êtes trop contents hein! Non, ah bon. * pars pleurer dans son coin* personne ne m'aime! Enfin si vous êtes là c'est que y a au moins mon histoire qui vous intéresse non? Alors le blabla habituel et surtout bonne lecture à tous! Ps si la mise en page est différente ne m'en voulais pas, j'ai dû changer de traitement de texte.

* * *

Quelles semaines avaient passé depuis l'incident avec la jeune femme du nom d'Hinamori. Mais j'étais heureux Toshiro était redevenu comme avant. D'ailleurs j'avais quitté mes appartements de fonction pour aller emménagé avec mon amour. Sûr le coup je n'avais pas comprit pourquoi. Quand je lui est posé la question il avait dit que c'était parce que je restais le même et qu'il ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir d'être moi. Enfin ça il ne sait pas que je l'ai entendu, sa version officielle est qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut me protéger. J'aime beaucoup la première partie, la deuxième un peu moins. Je peux me protéger tout seul. Mais si ça lui fait plaisir. Et puis surtout, je ne vais pas me plaindre de vivre avec lui. Mon bonheur était seulement entaché par les cauchemars que je faisais depuis l'incidents. Dans tous mes songes un nom revenait sans cesse. Ce nom m'apparaissait comme celui d'un monstre. Un monstre que j'ai adoré, j'aurais pus donner ma vie pour lui… avant. Mais maintenant je le sais il n'est qu'un homme, un homme qui c'est servi de moi. Comment? Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais Aizen c'est servi de moi.

Le seul problème c'est que j'ai aussi oublié qui était cet Aizen. Enfin ce n'est peut être pas plus mal.

Je parlais souvent de mes flashs et de mes cauchemars avec Toshiro. Il ne savait pas me plus de quoi il en retournait, ni qui pouvait bien être cet Aizen. Mais cela m'aidait de lui en parlait, de me savoir écouté.

Je venais de sortir de ma division pour apporter les dossiers que nous venions de terminer à la première quand, j'entendis une voix hurlé derrière moi:

- Comment ça je peut pas garder mon sabre sur moi!

- Nous sommes désolé monsieur mais c'est la loi. Vous êtes un arrancar, vous devez nous confier votre sabre. Vous le retrouverez en partant.

Tiens un arrancar ici, étrange? Enfin ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Déjà je suis pas un simple arrancar compris?! Je suis un espada!

Quoi? Un espada carrément. Je me retournai discrètement histoire de voir le perturbateur. Puisqu'il me tournait le dos, je ne pus qu'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux d'un bleu très prononcé. L'homme continuait toujours d'hurlé sur les pauvres shinigamis qui tentaient de le désarmer de façon pacifique.

- Je vous ai dit non! Vous toucherez pas à mon Panthera!

C'est drôle Panthera comme un nom pour un sabre. C'est vrai une panthère, c'est juste un gros chat. Un gros chat … bleu? Soudain je sentis un cris monter dans ma gorge. Je fis rapidement volte face et je laissais sortir mon cris:

- GRIMMJOW!

Tous, l'intéressé y compris se retournèrent vers moi. Pourquoi j'ai hurlé ça moi? Je le connais même pas ce Grimmjow. Lui par contre semblait me connaitre puisqu'il se mis à courir vers moi, pour ensuite me soulever comme un enfant. Mais j'y crois pas c'est qui lui?!

- Ulquiorra! C'est vraiment toi? Je suis trop content de te revoir! Tu sais à Las Noche c'est pas pareil sans toi et tes regards glacés.

- Lâchez moi.

Cela suffit à le faire me reposer par terre. Je pus même remarquer qu'il était légèrement sur la défensive. On aurai dit qu'il s'attendait à se que je le frappe. Voyant que je ne faisais rien il se détendit.

- Ulquiorra fait pas monter ton reiatsu comme ça. J'ai cru que tu allait me frappais.

- Qui êtes vous?

A cette remarque, l'homme en face de moi se mit à rire tellement fort que j'eus peur qu'il ne se décroche son masque en forme de mâchoire.

Qu'avais-je dit de drôle?

- Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour Ulquiorra? Tu sais très bien qui je suis. T'as même gueulé mon prénom y a pas cinq minutes!

-…

Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça veut pas dire que je le connait. Si? Ok, tu le monde va pensait que je suis un lâche mais… quand sa touche mon passé de trop près je préfère opté pour la solution de facilité, j'ai nommé: la fuite.

Je ramassais donc rapidement mes dossiers éparpillés et partis en shunpo vers la première division. Je fus cependant rattraper à mis chemin par la tête de schtroumf.

- Tu peut me dire où tu vas là? me demanda-t-il

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

Mais c'est vrai quoi, il se prend pour qui?

- Bah si justement. En temps que nouveau roi d'Hueco Mundo j'dois garder un œil sur mes ressortissant.

- Cependant le Hueco Mundo est le royaume des hollows. Or comme vous pouvez le constaté … majesté je suis un shinigamis.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant parlé avec une autre personne que Toshiro.

- …

L'homme en face de moi semblait médusé. J'haussais donc un sourcil interrogatif à son intention.

- Non c'est bon c'est bien toi. C'est juste que je t'ai jamais vu parler autant.

D'accord très drôle. Mais ça à assez duré maintenant. Il faut que je parte sinon je risque de ne pas tenir plus longtemps. Et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à avoir un flash devant lui. Alors que j'allais partir précipitamment j'entendis ses derniers mots:

- Alors tu m'as vraiment oublié? Mais je suppose que lui tu t'en rappelle encore n'est-ce pas?

Je décelais une pointe de tristesse ou de regret dans sa voix. Je m'arrêtai en attendit que Grimmjow précise ses pensées. Il comprit puisqu'il reprit la parole:

- Aizen tu ne l'as jamais oublié pas vrai?

S'en fus trop pour moi, je m'écroulais au sol. Plongeant ainsi dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je rouvrit les yeux le soleil déclinait dans le ciel. J'avais donc dû m'évanouir plusieurs heures.

Alors que mes idées devenaient de plus en plus nettes, je fus assaillis par une énorme vague composé de tous mes souvenirs. Ils me revenaient de manière désordonné, se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'avais à peine le temps de me concentrer sur l'un qu'un autre avais déjà pris sa place. Je me souvenais de tous. Toute ma vie venait de m'être restitué de façon chaotique certes mais j'étais de nouveau moi, complètement.

Je me souvenais de tous: Grimmjow, les espadas, la guerre, Aizen, la femme, mon combat contre Kurosaki et la naissance de mon cœur.

Une fois que tout me fus revenu je me calmais et me concentrais sur les chose autour de moi. Le raz de marée avait enfin cessé.

J'entendit des voix à côté de moi. Je les reconnus rapidement. Il y avait celle de Grimmjow, celle du capitaine Unohana ainsi que celle de Toshiro.

Je me mis en position assise et les regardais tous à tour de rôle quand mon capitaine de glace pris la parole:

- Ulquiorra? Comment vas-tu ? Dis quelque chose s'il te plait?

Tout à coup la vérité me frappa. Il savait depuis le début il savait. Il n'as fait que jouer avec moi. Aizen, il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait mais il a choisis de me mentir. Il m'as trahi, tout ce qu'il a fait, cela ne devait être que dans le but de me surveiller au cas où tout me reviendrait.

Je finis cependant par parler:

- Tu m'as mentis, tu savais.

J'avais lançais cette phrase comme une fatalité, une réalité implacable. Avant de m'enfuir je pus voir son visage se décomposer, il avais compris: je me souvenais.

Les autres eux restèrent immobiles ne comprenant pas.

Je me mis alors à courir. Je ne pris pas garde à la direction que j'empruntais. Bientôt j'arrivais en vu de l'académie. Je pénétrais dedans sans aucun soucis. En même temps que ma mémoire j'avais récupéré les pouvoirs de Murciélago, de simple gardes ne m'opposèrent donc aucune résistance sérieuse.

Je fis un shunpo et me retrouvais immédiatement dans la salle de classe de Raven. Il fallait que je lui parle. Des murmures s'élevèrent à mon entrée dans la salle je mis prêtais pas attention. Arrivais devant Raven je lâchais:

- Je suis le cuatra et il le savait.

Il comprit immédiatement de quoi je voulais parler. Il sortis donc de la classe avec moi.

- Calmes toi Ulqui, c'est pas si grave. Et puis tu est sûr de toi?

-Si c'est grave ça veut dire qu'il m'a menti sur toute la ligne et depuis le début!

- Mais il devait avoir une raison. Lui as-tu demandé?

- Je vais te la donné moi sa raison! Je suis un monstre qu'il a gardé sous surveillance en prenant un peu de bon temps en plus c'est tout! Je le savais pourtant, le vrai bonheur c'est de rien avoir pour ne rien perdre.

Je m'étais tellement énervé que mon reiatsu monta en flèche à tel point que Raven ne put bientôt plus le supporter et s'écroula.

Il fallait que je parte, en restant ici dans un état sentimental instable et en ne maitrisant pas encore totalement mes pouvoirs récemment retrouvés je les mettais tous en danger. Je parti donc une seconde fois.

J'étais seul à nouveau, le néant pour seul compagnie.

Assez loin de tous je me décidais à m'arrêter de courir. J'étais dans une sorte de forêt, mais je n'aurai pu dire si je me trouvais encore dans le seireitei ou si j'en étais sortis. Tout était étrangement calme. Je n'entendais ni les oiseaux, ni d'autre animaux. Seul le souffle léger du vent brisait la monotonie de l'endroit. C'est alors que je la vis. Une entrée bien dissimulé à la vue de tous. Je m'avançais prudemment vers cette dernière. Il n'y avait pas de garde juste un immense escalier. On aurai dit qu'il descendait directement dans les entrailles de la terre. Arrivé en bas, je rencontrais enfin des gardes. Ils n'étaient que deux. Où étais je? En me voyant passer les gardes se contentèrent de me saluer. Ils devaient certainement croire que j'étais en mission.

Je pris ensuite le seul et unique couloir à ma disposition. Bientôt je ne vis même plus les gardiens. La faible lumière qui éclairait le couloir venait de torche fixées au murs. Après cet interminable couloir, j'arrivai dans une grande pièce, avec au fond de cette dernière une cellule. Une voix s'éleva alors de derrière les lourds barreaux métalliques. Une voix semblant revenir d'outre tombe.

- Alors mon cher Ulquiorra, t'aurai-je manquais par hasard?

Un rire cynique suivis cette déclaration. Cette voix. Cette voix qui se moquait de moi. Cette voix railleuse, tout droit sorti de mes cauchemars. Cette voix c'était là sienne.

* * *

_A suivre …_

Et voilà c'est fini. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Si vous avez compris de quel lieux je parlais à la fin et que vous voyez des incohérence avec le manga c'est normal.. Ne sachant pas exactement ça description et ou il se trouve j'ai aménagé pour les besoin de mon chap. Je voulais aussi dire qu'il est fort probable que ma fic s'arrête bientôt. Le nombre de chapitre exacte avant la fin je ne vous le dirait pas puisque je ne le connait pas la suite n'étant pas encore écrite. Et je crois bien que c'est tout. Merci a vous qui me lisez et me reviewer. Laissez moi un commentaire. Bisous à la semaine prochaine j'espère.


End file.
